


Joshler Drabbles

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Драбблы по трём словам
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Парик, куртка, чашка

**Author's Note:**

> ...которые люди кидали мне по моей просьбе в инсту.  
> Рейтинг и предупреждения будут перед частью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, кросс-дрессинг, ER

Тайлер винил во всём разбитую чашку: она подвернулась под руку, сделала сальто в воздухе и вдребезги разбилась о жёсткий пол. Он чертыхнулся, отложил откушенный сэндвич и со вздохом начал собирать осколки.

Он почему-то думал о том, что чашку можно склеить по кусочкам. Он любил её: она была высокой, сделанной из тонкого стекла с надписью Pride и радугой на ручке. И чёрт возьми, это была чашка, которую Джош подарил ему на день рождения.

Джош был его бывший. Относительно бывший, потому что время от времени они встречались по долгу службы. Тайлер пел в гей-баре, Джош работал барменом в том же гей-баре. Тайлер каждый раз менял наряды: он любил яркие цвета и блёстки. В день, когда он вышел на сцену в нежно-розовом платье на бретельках и блондинистом парике, Джош получил выговор. Он пялился на Тайлера и не заметил, как стакан наполнился до краёв и пиво потекло по стойке. Клиент его понял, а босс не очень.

Тайлер выкинул осколки в ведро, откусил сэндвич и посмотрел на часы. Оказывается, время пролетело быстрее, чем он ожидал: через полтора часа выступление в баре. Сегодня суббота, подготовиться нужно было основательно.

Но как только он зашёл в гримёрку, он с ужасом понял, что забыл дома парик. Новенький, с бирочкой, он до сих пор лежал у Тайлера на полке дома.

— Ох, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — Тайлер уставился на себя в зеркало и лихорадочно соображал, как исправить ситуацию.

Если он вернётся домой, то потеряет драгоценные полчаса, которые можно потратить на макияж. Прикусив губу, Тайлер схватил телефон. Подумал ещё и решительно набрал номер Джоша.

Тот ответил после двух гудков.

— Тайлер.

— Джош, — сейчас ему было не до флирта, которым они обычно обменивались, несмотря на то, что они вроде как «бывшие». — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня.

— Надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю.

— Вряд ли, — Тайлер поджал губы. — У тебя остался ключ от моей квартиры?

— Даааа, — протянул Джош.

— Можешь, пожалуйста, сходить ко мне домой, на полке, в коридоре лежит пакет, серебристый такой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты принёс его в бар как можно скорее.

— У меня смена через полчаса.

— Чёрт, да, точно, — Тайлер прикрыл глаза. — Прости, но пожалуйста? Мне очень нужно, я не успеваю, а тебе относительно по пути…

— Тогда позавтракаем в воскресение у меня.

— Что? — Тайлер почувствовал, как его обдало тёплой волной: то ли от негодования, то ли от приятной неожиданности.

— Ты слышал.

— Я слышал, и я согласен, — он улыбнулся. — Только принеси мне чёртов пакет.

Тайлер наносил блёстки на скулы, когда услышал стук в дверь. Он пригладил майку, критически осмотрел себя в зеркале и пошёл открывать.

— Хэй, — он улыбнулся.

— Оно? — Джош протянул ему пакет.

— Оно, — Тайлер посмотрел на него из-под полуопущённых ресниц. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

— Классная куртка! — с преувеличенным восхищением воскликнул Тайлер и поправил Джошу воротник. — Где покупал? Мне нравится, я тоже такую хочу.

— Это ты мне подарил, — Джош с трудом сдерживал смех.

Тайлер опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Точно, — он пошуршал пакетом. — Мне нужно готовиться.

— Окей, — Джош сделал шаг назад и поднял ладонь. — Увидимся в зале.

— И завтра за завтраком?

— И завтра за завтраком, — он облизнул губы и скрылся за углом.


	2. Северное сияние, деревья, кровь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G, ER

На белый стол упала капля крови, и Тайлер зачарованно смотрел на красные брызги, пока рядом не капнула ещё одна.

Он запрокинул голову и прижал палец к ноздре.

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил Джош.

— Кровь из носа пошла, — прогнусавил Тайлер.

Он лёг на кровать и сглотнул.

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, нельзя так делать, — Джош стоял рядом с куском ваты и мокрым полотенцем. — А ну, вставай.

Закатив глаза, Тайлер сел. Он поморщился, когда Джош приложил к носу совершенно ледяное полотенце.

— Вот так, — он аккуратно провёл им по ноздрям и над губой.

— Где ты этому научился? — Тайлер скосил на него глаза.

— Когда ты последний раз нормально спал?

— Вчера.

— Неправда. Вчера ты лёг в четыре и встал в восемь. Я бы не назвал это нормальным сном.

Тайлер подавил желание снова закатить глаза. Он прикрыл их и почувствовал себя дико усталым.

— Я просто боюсь его пропустить, — тихо сказал он.

— Ты ничего не пропустишь, — Джош засунул кусок ваты Тайлеру в правую ноздрю. — Мы не зря поселились именно здесь. Здесь полно людей, которые начнут барабанить в дверь, как только увидят его на небе.

Они приехали на Аляску две недели назад с единственной целью — увидеть северное сияние. Аврора Бореалис, полярное сияние, полотно света, появляющееся благодаря вспышкам на солнце. Тайлер был готов терпеть собачий холод, неуютные комнаты и косноязычие местных жителей, чтобы увидеть это. Ему казалось, что он познает истину, когда зелёные перламутровые волны будут переливаться над головой.

Сложность заключалась в том, что северное сияние не появлялось по расписанию. Тайлер читал, что сюда приезжали фотографы, жили по два месяца и уезжали ни с чем. Кроме того, обычно сияние можно было застать с десяти вечера до трёх утра. Поэтому Тайлер не высыпался. Иногда он спал днём, но дневной сон странно действовал на него: он чувствовал себя разбитым и хотелось спать ещё больше. Но он не мог.

— Ты знаешь, что северное сияние можно увидеть на Юпитере? — пробормотал Тайлер, закрывая глаза.

— Теперь знаю, — Джош погладил его по волосам.

— Мы бы построили космический корабль и улетели бы, и увидели бы Аврору Бореалис…

— Спи.

Тайлер дёрнулся. Кто-то стучал в дверь. Он достал телефон из-под подушки: без пяти час.

— Хэй, просыпайтесь, — услышал он, — шоу начинается.

Тайлер вскочил с кровати. В ноздре противно щекотало, и он осторожно вытащил кусок ваты.

— Джош, Джош, — он тронул его за плечо. — Вставай. Мы дождались.

Снаружи стояло несколько человек. Поодаль суетились фотографы у штативов. Голоса тонули во всепоглощающей тишине, которая царствовала вокруг.

Сначала Тайлер не увидел ничего, кроме бесконечно тёмного неба. Он всматривался в него некоторое время, и заметил далеко на горизонте вспышку света. Он подумал о рассвете на Юпитере. Возможно именно так это происходит.

Зелёные блики зарождались медленно. Тайлер потерял счёт времени, он наблюдал, как небо меняло цвет, горело оттенками, названия которым он мог бы придумать на другой планете, но не на Земле. Это было холодное пламя, разведённое далёкими предками, и Тайлер чувствовал, что он был причастен к этому действу, к этой красоте.

Зелёный начал отливать розовым, бледно-красным, холодный воздух пронизывал черноту ночи. Вдалеке показались высокие деревья — высокие, тонкие, словно вырезанные из чёрного картона. Мороз щипал Тайлеру щёки, но он смотрел и смотрел, пока не почувствовал, как по коже скользнула слеза.

Джош взял его за руку. В перчатках пальцы казались толстыми, неуклюжими. Тайлер сжал их и прошептал:

— Так красиво.

— Да.

Они постояли некоторое время, наблюдая, как вселенная резала небо на неоновые ленты и затягивала их в свою перевёрнутую бездну.


	3. Шампанское, плед, звёзды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, алкоголь, романтик-шит, некоторая клишейность. Ещё Fall out Boy и их 4th of July можно включить в определённом месте, чтобы было ещё романтишней, ю ноу)

Если бы Джош был до конца честен, он бы признался себе, что он поехал на этот трешевый фест только потому, что он хотел поцеловать Тайлера. Он был уверен: если он потусуется с Тайлером все три дня, то в конце, так или иначе эта возможность предоставится.

Что случится дальше? Он не знал и знать не хотел, он хотел его поцеловать, а потом — будь, что будет.

Когда обнаружилось, что они больше бухали, чем слушали музыку, Джош обрадовался. Это означало, что шансы росли. С другой стороны, целоваться пьяным его не очень устраивало, потому что он хотел запомнить этот момент во всём великолепии, а если он будет еле ворочать языком, то получится так себе во всех смыслах.

Джош пытался подкатить к Тайлеру в отеле. Комната была одна на двоих, между кроватями стояли тумбочки. Ему не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Хэй.

— Хэй, — Тайлер улыбался, глаза блестели, и Джош подумал: о нет, он сейчас не выдержит и набросится на него.

— Завтра последний день, — он сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ага. Надо что-нибудь придумать, — Тайлер, наоборот, откровенно пялился.

— Например?

Он смело посмотрел на него и осознал, что наброситься на Тайлера не так-то просто. Его останавливали банальные «а что если?» Что если он его оттолкнёт? Что если он ему не нравится? Что если ему это не нужно? Что если он совершает ошибку?

— Джоши?

Он тряхнул головой. Когда Тайлер его так называл, хотелось лечь в ногах и смотреть на него преданными глазами.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, — Джош улыбнулся. — Просто задумался, что бы такое придумать на завтра.

— Давай купим шампанского.

— Мы глушим пиво на завтрак, обед и ужин.

— Именно, — Тайлер поднял указательный палец. — Поэтому нужно немного сменить рацион.

Джош хмыкнул. Шампанское не будет проблемой.

Последний день фестиваля проходил весело, как впрочем, и предыдущие два. Музыка громыхала с трёх сцен, люди, разодетые во все цвета радуги, танцевали, орали песни, пили и ели, присев на траву поодаль от беснующейся толпы.

В одиннадцать вечера обещали фейерверк. Джош любил фейерверки. Кроме того, выступала группа, которая нравилась и ему, и Тайлеру.

Они благополучно пропустили её выступление, потому что искали шампанское. Оба были пьяные в хлам, но не смотря на количество выпитого, Джош чувствовал себя кристально трезвым. Мысль о том, что сегодня он поцелует Тайлера вгоняла его в ступор. Ему было страшно, и он решил, что сначала нужно поговорить, рассказать о своих чувствах.

Тайлер вис на нём и смеялся каждый раз, когда, подойдя к палатке, они узнавали, что шампанского не было в продаже. Джош хихикал вместе с ним, мучительно осознавая, что его смех звучал до отвращения фальшивым.

Наконец в одной из палаток продавали шампанское.

— Нам бутылку, пожалуйста! А лучше две! — заорал Тайлер, ему приходилось перекрикивать музыку, доносящуюся со сцены.

Круглощёкий парень помотал головой и что-то сказал.

— Что? — Джош наклонился к нему.

— Я не могу продать вам бутылку! Максимум два стакана!

— Окей! Давайте шампанское в стаканах!

Половину они разлили, пока пробирались сквозь толпу. Тайлер так искренне смеялся, что на этот раз, Джош не мог ему не вторить. Он увидел валяющийся на траве плед и указал на него полупустым стаканом:

— Смотри! Это явно нам оставили.

Они дошли до пледа и осторожно опустились на него, стараясь не разлить оставшееся шампанское. Естественно, Тайлер сел вплотную к Джошу, и это было приятное ощущение. Не только потому, что так было теплее: Джошу нужна была какая-нибудь поддержка, чтобы не упасть.

Тайлер задрал голову и сказал совершенно серьёзно:

— Я всегда ищу Большую Медведицу, но никогда не нахожу.

— Да ладно, — Джош посмотрел наверх. — Нужно расфокусировать зрение, как бы смотреть на всё созвездие, а не на отдельные звёзды, — он поднял руку. — Вот смотри, — он соединил в воздухе мерцающие точки. — Теперь видишь?

— Не очень отчётливо, — Тайлер улыбнулся и повернул голову.

Джош лихорадочно отпил из стакана, чтобы скрыть, насколько он одурел от этой близости.

— Хороший был фест, — Тайлер салютнул темноте и сделал глоток.

— Ага.

Джош вертел стакан и думал: сейчас или никогда, сейчас или никогда.

— Тайлер…

— А шампанское говно какое-то, — опять развеселился тот и допил остатки.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Да?

Джош сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я…

Он замолчал и облизнул губы. Тайлер молчал и напряжённо смотрел на него.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — тихо сказал Джош.

— Окей, — также тихо ответил Тайлер.

— Ты не против?

— Я не против, — он улыбнулся и наклонился к нему.

Получалось так, что Тайлер поцеловал его, а не он Тайлера, но Джошу было всё равно, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Пахло шампанским, Тайлер целовался невероятно нежно, и Джошу хотелось сильнее сжать его в объятиях. Он запустил пальцы ему в волосы, притянул  
ближе, и Тайлер улыбнулся, поцеловал его снова. Над ними вспыхнул бутон света, фейерверк разбросал по небу разноцветные искры, и они медленно опускались на землю.

— Вау, — сказал Джош, отстраняясь от него.

От фейерверков было светло, как днём.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — испуганно сказал Тайлер.

Он отвернулся и его вырвало на траву. Джош полез в карман за платком, размышляя, понравилось ли Тайлеру с ним целоваться или всё-таки нет.

Тайлер вытер рот, лёг на спину и закрыл глаза.

— Прости. Всё хорошо. Это всё шампанское, — он вздохнул. — Я же говорю, что говнистое попалось. Сейчас я приду в себя и можем повторить.

— Давай лучше завтра, — Джош лёг рядом и опёрся на локоть. — Я всегда хотел сделать это по трезвости, но смелости не хватало.

Тайлер открыл один глаз и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я не знал. Но я принял к сведению. Если тебе не хватит смелости снова, то я тебе в этом помогу.

Джош перевернулся на спину и улыбнулся. Вскоре фейерверки стихли, на небе проступили звёзды и битый час Джош пытался показать Тайлеру разницу между Большой и Малой Медведицей.


	4. Чипсы, кот, инопланетяне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G

Кота Джоша звали Пуф. Это был чёрный пушистый котяра с жёлтыми глазами. Он любил лежать у огромного окна, которое выходило на задний двор, и наблюдать за пролетающими бабочками и птичками.

Пуф отличался покладистым характером. Как все кошачьи, он любил играть, кушать и спать в тёплых местах. Он часто приходил к Джошу на грудь и мурлыкал. Джош гладил его между ушками, и они засыпали.

Но последнее время Пуф не приходил к нему ласкаться. Он сидел у окна и напряжённо всматривался во внешний мир. Иногда мяукал и изображал птичьи звуки. Наверное, охотится, решал Джош и оставлял кота в покое.

Однако, когда однажды Джош подошёл, чтобы посмотреть, чего такого особенного увидел во дворе кот, Пуф зашипел, изогнул спину и спрыгнул с лежанки.

— Это ещё что за херня? — нахмурился Джош.

Он начал следить за Пуфом. И днём, и ночью тот сидел у окна. Когда Джош подходил к нему и гладил по спинке, кот уворачивался, распушался, словно Джош превратился в злейшего врага. Когда Пуф цапнул его за ладонь, Джош понял — дело серьёзное. Пуф никогда не царапался, только если случайно, заигравшись. Сейчас кот ударил со всей силы, выступила кровь.

Промывая руку под водой, Джош решил, что надо основательно заняться расследованием.

В субботу после завтрака он демонстративно взял стул, поставил напротив окна и стал наблюдать за Пуфом, который наблюдал за двором.

Прошло минут десять, ничего особенного не происходило. Пролетали птицы, светило солнце, шуршала листва. Джош достал телефон, зашёл на твитер, зашёл на инстаграм, написал другу сообщение.

Он услышал, что Пуф мяукнул, и поднял голову.

Кот ходил вдоль окна, распушив хвост и прижав уши. Вид у него был лютый: Джош понимал, что сейчас к нему лучше не подходить, он бы точно откусил ему полруки. Но так как Джошу нужно было выяснить, что являлось причиной подобного возбуждения, он тихо поднялся и сделал шаг к окну.

По ту сторону гулял кот. Белый, гладкошёрстный, он смотрел на Пуфа с той же яростью, с которой Пуф смотрел на него. Если бы не стекло между ними, они бы катались по земле и шерсть бы летела клоками.

— Вот это дела, — Джош почесал затылок.

Получалось, что чужой котяра заводил Пуфа, который приходил сюда с видом на жительство. Так как Пуф не мог отвоевать свою территорию в честном бою, он срывался на Джоше. Он читал об этом: у кошачьих чёткие правила посещения чужих территорий. Пришёл без спросу? Получи по морде.

Джош задумался и снова посмотрел на белого кота: чей он? Он приходил сюда несколько дней подряд, значит, жил рядом. Джош подхватил телефон и ключи и вышел за дверь.

Соседский дом был похож на его собственный: коричневый с белыми дверьми и рамами. Слева — лужайка. Джош позвонил в звонок. Досчитал до десяти и позвонил снова. Никто не  
ответил, и Джош решил, что вернётся сюда вечером.

Но и вечером никто не отозвался. Он начал сомневаться: с чего он вообще взял, что белый кот живёт здесь? Надо зайти к другим соседям тоже. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти и увидел идущего навстречу парня. Он был в чёрных джинсах, чёрной футболке и солнечных очках, несмотря на то, что солнце зашло. Он опустил их на кончик носа и окинул Джоша с головы до ног подозрительным взглядом.

— Хэй, ты здесь живёшь? — спросил Джош.

— Я, а что?

— Твой кот портит моему коту жизнь.

Парень медленно моргнул.

— Что?

— У тебя есть кот?

— Есть.

— Какого цвета?

— Я чего-то не понял, — парень снял очки и сложил руки на груди. — Ты вообще кто? Кошачий детектив?

— Что-то типа того. Меня зовут Джош, кстати, а моего кота Пуф.

— Окей.

— Твой кот приходит к моему дому, и из-за этого мой кот нервничает и царапается. Во, — Джош показал заклеенную пластырем ладонь.

Парень молча посмотрел на ладонь, потом перевёл взгляд на Джоша.

— И что ты от меня хочешь?

— Изолируй своего кота.

Парень наморщился и посмотрел на Джоша, как на идиота.

— Чего?

Джош опустил руки. Что за дебильный сосед ему попался.

— Ты можешь не выпускать своего кота из дома?

— Но почему?

Джош был готов взорваться.

— Я же только что сказал: твой кот приходит к моему дому, мой кот видит твоего кота и бесится. У него фрустрация, и он срывает её на мне, — он опять поднял ладонь. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой кот меня царапал.

Парень наклонил голову набок и несколько секунд молча тёр подбородок.

— Как ты сказал тебя зовут?

— Джош.

— Ты живёшь в этом доме?

— Да.

— Я посмотрю, что я смогу сделать и дам тебе знать.

С этими словами парень развернулся и скрылся за дверью.

Джош постоял немного, пробормотал «придурок» и пошёл домой.

*

На следующий день ситуация не изменилась: белый кот пришёл во двор, Пуф шипел и сдавленно мяукал, Джош нервно кусал ногти. Он размышлял о том, что возможно придётся обнести дом высоким забором, чтобы чужие коты не смогли сюда приходить. Ещё был вариант заколотить окно и переехать, но это были крайние случаи. Он надеялся, что сможет договориться с соседом, имени которого он не узнал.

*

Сосед появился на пороге два дня спустя. Он лучезарно улыбнулся, заглядывая вовнутрь.

— Привет, я Тайлер, — он протянул руку.

— Привет, — Джош озадаченно потряс её.

— Я насчёт кота, — он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Можно войти?

Они прошли в комнату. Джошу показалось, что он нервничал. Тайлер чесал за ухом, неестественно улыбался и смотрел куда угодно только не на Джоша. Потом он прислонился к стене и сказал:

— Я больше не буду выпускать Билли.

— Билли?

— Белый котяра, который бесит твоего котяру.

— А, — Джош завис от неожиданности. — Спасибо. Это очень круто, потому что мой кот с ума сходит, когда видит его, — он так обрадовался, что решил познакомить Тайлера с Пуфом.

Кот лежал у окна, вытянув лапы. Джош улыбнулся.

— Он такой пушистый, — сказал Тайлер, протягивая Пуфу палец. — Извини, что сразу не отреагировал. На работе был ад, я иногда дома не ночевал.

Джош что-то промычал в ответ, не зная, что сказать. Повисло неловкое молчание, и он подумал: чёрт, как обычно общаются с соседями? О чём говорят? О погоде или ценах на нефть? Он судорожно придумывал тему для разговора, когда Тайлер сказал:

— Можно тебя попросить кое о чём?

— Эм, да?

— Я уеду на два дня, и за Билли будет некому присмотреть, и я хотел спросить, сможешь ли ты зайти ко мне пару раз, покормить его и посмотреть, как у него дела? — Тайлер испуганно вылупился на него, словно ожидая отказа.

— Конечно, смогу! Вообще без вопросов, — Джош выдохнул, радуясь, что нашлась тема для разговора.

— Ты меня очень выручишь.

Тайлер отдал ему ключи, рассказал, где лежал корм и наполнитель, и они договорились, что Джош будет заходить утром и вечером.

— Буду должен, — сказал Тайлер на выходе.

— Забудь.

— Может, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм вместе, когда я вернусь?

Джош заморгал: вот это поворот. Он хмыкнул. Тайлер смотрел ему в глаза, и Джош прекрасно знал, что означал этот взгляд. А этот Тайлер симпатичнее, чем казалось, подумал Джош, украдкой рассматривая его фигуру. Просмотр фильма ни к чему не обязывал и возможно это станет началом прекрасной дружбы. А может быть, не только дружбы.

— Я люблю фильмы про космос и инопланетян, — выдал Джош.

— Я люблю комедии, но думаю, мы договоримся.

— Думаю, да, — теперь он тоже смотрел в глаза Тайлеру и не мог оторваться.

— С меня чипсы.

— Предпочитаю попкорн.

— Тогда попкорн, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Буду ждать.

— Пока.

Джош закрыл за ним дверь и повернулся: напротив стоял Пуф, его хвост был похож на вопросительный знак. Джош подошёл к нему и погладил по голове. Он представил, что Пуф и Билли подружились и спали вместе, образовав пушистый чёрно-белый комок. Как инь и янь, подумал Джош. Было бы прикольно. Он качнул головой и решил, что загуглит «как подружить двух котов», после того, как покормит Пуфа.


	5. Картина, цветы, кровь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, упомянутые песни:  
> Zola Jesus - Wiseblood   
> Imagine Dragons - Birds   
> Упомянутая картина:   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:De_serenade_Rijksmuseum_SK-A-2326.jpeg

Тайлер не любил свой день рождения, но любил друзей и поэтому получилось так, что первого декабря у него собралась большая тусовка — человек двенадцать-пятнадцать.

Атмосфера была праздничной: играла музыка, народ болтал, готовил канапе и выпивал. Тайлер сновал между ними, успевая уделить каждому внимание. Пит принёс шарики, и  
они болтались под потолком. Брендон где-то откопал рождественскую гирлянду и, окутавшись ею, танцевал на кофейном столике.

Тайлера напрягало одно: должен был прийти Джош, к которому он питал недвусмысленные чувства. Тайлер боялся, что если он выпьет лишнего, то выкинет что-нибудь несуразное.

— Хэй, просвети нас, — Майкл подошёл к нему и приобнял за плечи. — Что это за мужик с гитарой на картине?

— Это лютня, а не гитара, — ответил Тайлер. — Это Джудит Лейстер, «Серенада».

— Это я ему подарила! — крикнула с дивана Дженна. — Её нарисовала женщина, которая вступила в гильдию Святого Луки! И это тысяча шестьсот тридцать третий год, дорогуша!

— Что она несёт? — тихо спросил Майкл. — У тебя здесь антиквариат из семнадцатого века?

— Это репродукция, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

В дверь позвонили, и он пошёл открывать. На пороге стоял Джош и протягивал ему маленький букет из фиолетовых и белых цветов.

— С днём рождения.

— Спасибо, — он понюхал цветы. — Зайдёшь?

— Не откажусь.

Джош прошёл вовнутрь, начал со всеми здороваться и обниматься. Тайлер следил за ним и видел, как он втягивался с кем-то в разговор, смеялся и кидал на Тайлера внимательные взгляды. В этот момент Тайлер спешно опускал глаза и делал вид, что ничего не произошло.

Ближе к полуночи гости разошлись, но Джош остался под предлогом, что он хотел помочь с уборкой. Тайлер не возражал. Из колонок доносилась песня Золы Джизус Wiseblood, в углу крутился круглый светильник, разбрасывая по комнате разноцветные круги.

— Люблю эту песню, — сказал Тайлер, включая кран.

— А я её не понимаю, — Джош поставил рядом грязную тарелку. — Почему она так называется? При чём тут кровь, и почему она мудрая, если она не поёт про кровь?

Тайлер улыбнулся и промолчал.

— Включи, какая тебе нравится.

— Если я её не понимаю, это не значит, что она мне не нравится, — парировал Джош.

Он ушёл в комнату, чтобы собрать оставшуюся посуду. Тайлер задумался. Он вспомнил, что эта песня играла на дне рождения у Джоша полгода назад. Она звучала, когда кто-то из друзей говорил тост и желал ему найти любовь всей его жизни. Тогда Джош посмотрел на него.

Он замер, когда почувствовал, что Джош стоял сзади. Тайлер выключил кран и медленно повернулся.

— Эм, привет.

Джош поднял на него глаза и в следующий момент наклонился и поцеловал в губы. От неожиданности Тайлер схватился за его руку, чувствуя, как у него закружилась голова. Он ответил на поцелуй, и Джош облегчённо выдохнул, обнял его за талию и притянул к себе.

Золу Джизус сменили Imagine Dragons и их Birds, и Тайлер успел подумать: чёрт, теперь ему будет нравится эта песня тоже.

— С днём рождения, — прошептал Джош.

— Мне очень понравился твой подарок.

— Ты про цветы?

— Нет, я про это, — Тайлер поцеловал его, и Джош тихо рассмеялся, обнимая его крепче.


	6. Северное сияние, какао, антикафе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G или PG, хз.

Тайлер любил место под названием «Северное сияние». Это был коворкинг, или антикафе, куда люди приходили работать или заниматься делами. Тайлер мог работать из дома, но иногда ему было грустно от того, что он трудился в гордом одиночестве. Ему хотелось общности, коллективного духа, и «Северное сияние» для этого отлично подходило. Кроме того, здесь можно было литрами пить кофе, чай или какао и закусывать вкусным печеньем.

С утра здесь было достаточно людей, чтобы Тайлер почувствовал себя уютно. Стены были белоснежными, потолок светился неоном, столы и стулья блестели металлом. Кое-где висели фотографии полярного сияния с далёкого севера, видимо для того, чтобы оправдать название.

Тайлер занял любимое место у окна, открыл ноутбук. Сегодня ему нужно закончить проект, который лежал у него в долгом ящике больше месяца. Он окинул взглядом солнечную улицу, вздохнул и приступил к заданию.

Он спокойно работал около часа, как услышал музыку. А надо сказать, что Тайлер ненавидел работать, когда было шумно, и не важно, что это был за шум: музыка, разговоры  
по телефону или собачий лай. Он обернулся и увидел, что на диване сидел какой-то панк. Он держал маленький ноутбук на коленях, печатал и слушал музыку в огромных наушниках так громко, что её отлично было слышно в радиусе трёх метров.

В Тайлере поднялась волна возмущения. Кто вообще пустил сюда этого оборванца? Он думал сюда пускают только деловых людей, а это что такое? Тайлер покосился на него: рваные на коленках джинсы, футболка с похабским принтом и — то, что выбесило Тайлера больше всего — ярко-красные нечёсаные волосы.

Он поджал губы и отвернулся. Попытался сосредоточиться на задании, но музыка, казалось, заиграла громче. Боковым зрением Тайлер видел, как парень дёргал ногой и раскачивал головой в такт мелодии.

Нужно позвать охрану, пусть выгонят этого идиота отсюда, думал Тайлер, выглядывая из-за ноутбука в поисках помощников. Но никто вокруг, казалось, не замечал ни его негодования, ни панка.

— Хэй! — шикнул Тайлер, но тот даже бровью не повёл. — Хэй!

Ноль реакции. Тайлер почувствовал, что покраснел от злости. Он с грохотом отодвинул стул и решительным шагом настиг нарушителя спокойствия. Он остановился рядом с диваном и сердито сложил руки на груди.

Парень поднял на него глаза и заморгал. Тайлер скрипнул зубами. Парень моргнул ещё раз. Тайлер жестом показал, чтобы он снял свои тупые наушники. Парень медленно отодвинул один.

— Если вы не заметили, что вы находитесь в общественном месте, где люди работают, а не слушают музыку, — отчеканил Тайлер. — Поэтому будьте любезны, прекратите шуметь, или по крайней мере убавьте звук, вы мешаете мне работать.

— Окей, — озадаченно произнёс тот. — Извини.

Мгновенно стало тихо. Тайлер лихорадочно выдохнул, переводя взгляд то на волосы, то на его лицо. У него ещё и пирсинг в двух ноздрях, посмотрите на него!

— Что-то ещё? — спросил парень.

— Нет, всё, — Тайлер чувствовал, что бурлил от гнева, но придраться было больше не к чему.

Он холодно кинул «спасибо» и гордо удалился на рабочее место.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Ещё ни разу такого не было! Чтобы кто-то в «Северном сиянии» мешал ему работать. Пожалуй, есть смысл написать хозяину этого места, чтобы ужесточил правила, а то, что это такое.

Вскоре работа увлекла его, но он всё равно чувствовал присутствие того парня и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот иногда следил за ним. Один раз Тайлер не выдержал и повернулся: парень пялился на него. Но не растерялся и помахал ему рукой. Тайлер закатил глаза и отвернулся.

Около полудня парень поднялся и ушёл. Тайлер выдохнул с облегчением. Что за день. Он посмотрел на монитор и понял, что ему ещё пахать и пахать: он даже половины не сделал. Это всё этот придурок со своим пирсингом и волосами! Если бы он не отвлекал его, он бы сделал гораздо больше. Тайлер устало потёр лицо и решил, что нужно перекусить.

Он встал, чтобы направиться к стойке с напитками и печеньем, и налетел на проходящего мимо человека.

— Простите, пожалуйста! — воскликнул он и почувствовал, как по груди растекается горячее пятно: это было какао, которое благополучно вылилось прямо на его белую рубашку и галстук.

— О, чёрт.

Тайлер посмотрел на себя, посмотрел на того, кто это какао нёс, и подумал: серьёзно?

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, — залепетал панк и стал что-то лихорадочно искать в карманах. — Я просто хотел угостить, а ты так неожиданно поднялся, я не хотел, правда. Меня Джош зовут, кстати, а тебя?

Он протянул Тайлеру видавшую виды салфетку. Тайлер покачал головой, захлопнул ноутбук и пошёл домой, понимая, что сегодня он больше работать не сможет.

*

Тайлер не долго думал о том, куда ему идти на следующий день, чтобы поработать. Если этот Джош снова будет там, он будет его игнорировать. И вставать аккуратнее. Но Тайлер всё же надеялся, что Джош туда не придёт, хотя бы потому, что ситуация была слишком неловкой.

Первое, кого он увидел, когда зашёл в «Северное сияние» был Джош. Он сидел на том же диванчике, печатал и качал головой, слушая музыку и не замечая ничего вокруг.

Тайлер поджал губы, выпрямил спину и направился к окну.

Завидев его, Джош снял наушники и поднялся с дивана. Он виновато улыбался, и Тайлер подумал: ну нет, со мной этот трюк не прокатит.

— Хэй, привет.

— Здравствуйте, — отрезал Тайлер.

— Слушай, — Джош помолчал, — я хотел ещё раз извиниться за какао. Я не хотел. Так получилось.

Тайлер подумал: вообще-то он прав. Он не виноват, что они совпали во времени и столкнулись в пространстве. Он кинул на него взгляд. Джош улыбнулся — радостней, чем  
минуту назад, — и протянул руку. Тайлер немного помедлил, но пожал её.

— Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, — весело продолжил Джош.

— Тайлер.

— Очень приятно.

— Я собираюсь работать, и _мне_ было бы очень приятно, если бы меня никто не отвлекал, — Тайлер хотел сказать это ледяным тоном, но получилось у него как-то мягко.

— Я понял, — Джош поднял ладони и уселся обратно на диван.

Он действительно его не отвлекал, и Тайлер увлечённо работал пару часов. Через пару часов ноутбук завис, потом на экране всё задёргалось, и он погас. Тайлер в ужасе смотрел на него, понимая, что есть вероятность, что вся проделанная работа только что вылетела в трубу. Он дрожащими пальцами нажал на кнопку запуска, но ноутбук не реагировал. Тогда он нажал ещё и ещё, но безрезультатно.

— Помочь? — спросил Джош.

— Эм, — Тайлер покосился на него, надеясь, что у него в руках нет кружки с какао. — А ты можешь?

— Это моя работа, — он поднялся и подошёл ближе.

— Только, пожалуйста, ничего не удаляй.

— Не волнуйся, я профессионал.

В этом Тайлер сильно сомневался, но всё равно уступил стул, чтобы Джошу было удобнее работать. От него повеяло приятным парфюмом, и Тайлер подумал, что не такой уж он и панк.

Он нервно кусал ноготь на большом пальце, наблюдая, как Джош нажимал на клавиши на ноутбуке. Главное, чтобы всё сохранилось, молился Тайлер, он слишком много страдал, чтобы начать всё сначала. От одной мысли у него противно крутило в животе.

— Готово, — сказал Джош.

Тайлер уставился на экран: документы и папки были на рабочем столе в целости и сохранности. Он наклонился, кликнул мышкой и то, над чем корпел последние два дня появилось на мониторе. Чудеса!

— Спасибо большое, — сказал Тайлер, упорно глядя в экран.

— Пожалуйста, — он встал, и на секунду они оказались вплотную друг к другу.

Тайлер сделал шаг в сторону, Джош тоже. Тогда они одновременно сделали шаг в другую сторону, и Тайлер подумал, боже, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться.

— Эм, слушай, — сказал Джош, и Тайлер поднял на него глаза. — Хочешь какао?

Тайлер сощурился. Отказывать не хотелось: как-никак он вытащил его ноутбук с того света. Кроме того, от Джоша так приятно пахло, что Тайлер был готов спросить, какими духами он пользуется.

— Я принесу, — предложил Джош.

— Нет! — вырвалось у Тайлера. — Давай попьём какао, но не здесь.

— Может тогда сходим в кафе за углом за полноценным обедом?

Тайлер хмыкнул. Что вообще происходит, подумал он, этот Джош его клеит что ли? Когда он заглянул ему в глаза, он понял, что так оно и было. Он улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Только если скажешь мне, что это у тебя за духи такие.

— Без проблем.


	7. Ведьма, океан, трава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это наверное даже лёгкая R, потому что... ю ноу ;) + ER

Тайлер много раз наблюдал закат, но ни разу не видел рассвет. Поэтому, когда они приехали в Калифорнию, он снял номер на берегу океана, и решил, что завтра он встанет в пять утра и пойдёт смотреть, как зарождается новый день.

Но, естественно, он всё проспал, потому что накануне тусил с Джошем в баре до часу ночи и с трудом проснулся к полудню. Тогда Тайлер решил больше не пить и лечь спать в девять вечера.

— Ты чего это? — спросил Джош, наблюдая, как Тайлер натягивает пижаму.

— Хочу встать пораньше и пойти смотреть рассвет.

— А мне ты собирался об этом рассказать? Я тоже хочу встретить с тобой рассвет.

Они выключили свет и улеглись. Сон не шёл. Через десять минут они начали болтать, через двадцать — целоваться, а через тридцать пять Тайлер достиг оргазма, потому что Джош и его руки отлично знали своё дело.

Они уснули в полдвенадцатого, проснулись в семь, когда солнце во всю сияло на небосводе. Тайлер надул губы, разглядывая едва различимые перистые облака.

— Мы так никогда рассвет не увидим. Нужен радикальный подход.

— Поставим будильник на полпятого?

— Гениально! — воскликнул Тайлер и поцеловал его в щёку. — И никаких вечеринок сегодня.

Они пошли гулять, а вечером — на пробежку, чтобы пораньше свалиться от усталости. План сработал, они уснули до полуночи, и будильник разбудил их через шесть часов. Было темно, и Тайлер чуть не завалился обратно спать, но Джош растолкал его.

— Хэй, рассвет через час, помнишь?

Тайлер со стоном поднялся. Жутко хотелось спать, но он умылся холодной водой и стал одеваться.

Волны шумели, вокруг никого не было. Чтобы спуститься к берегу, нужно было пройти по тропинке через высокую траву. Шум волн становился громче. Дул ветер — тёплый, солёный и сильный. Тайлер плотнее завернулся в толстовку, накинул капюшон.

Он любил океан, его первозданный хаос. Он его успокаивал. Главное, чтобы сейчас океан не успокоил его настолько, чтобы он уснул, не дождавшись рассвета.

Они уселись на траву под деревом. Глаза слипались, и Тайлер зевнул.

— Поспим днём, — предложил он.

— Нельзя, — ответил Джош.

— Почему?

— Дневной сон не восстанавливает силы, а наоборот, — серьёзно сказал Джош.

— Это ещё что за новости, — Тайлер повернулся к нему. — Почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказал?

— Потому что это средневековая ересь, вот почему, — Джош улыбнулся. — Ты мне поверил?

— Нет, конечно, — Тайлер сделал вид, что всё понял. — Но теперь мне интересно, откуда у тебя такая информация.

— Ну типа раньше считали, что спать с трёх до пяти вредно, что это ведьмин час и всё такое.

— Интересно.

— Когда мне было лет семнадцать, я верил в эту чушь, потому что обычно поспишь днём, потом просыпаешься весь разбитый, и думаешь — лучше б не спал.

— Да, у меня тоже так было, — ответил Тайлер и уставился вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть линию горизонта.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Ночные сумерки постепенно рассеивались, проступал холодный утренний свет.

— Хочешь ещё историю про ведьм? — спросил Джош.

— Страшилки обычно рассказывают в полночь, а не перед рассветом, но давай, — Тайлер прижался к нему, чтобы стало теплее.

— Это не страшилка, а типа сказка. Коротенькая, — Джош подался вперёд. — Начинается с того, что идёт по лесу дед. Еле ногами передвигает, хромает, охает от боли, но идёт. Доходит до низкого домика и полумёртвым падает на порог. Дверь открывает женщина, заносит его вовнутрь, укладывает на кровать и начинает петь и укачивать, как ребёнка. Она поёт и успокаивает его до тех пор, пока дед не превращается в молодого мальчишку. Потом он просыпается, выбегает из дома и хоп! — на небо.

Тайлер заморгал.

— Вау. Дед был типа солнцем?

— Наверное, — Джош пожал плечами.

— Интересно, но почему ты думаешь, что женщина, которая его убаюкивала — ведьма?

— Может быть, она добрая ведьма, — улыбнулся Джош, и Тайлер хмыкнул.

Тем временем вдалеке показалась полоска света, и небо окрасилось в нежно-желтый. Через несколько минут на воде заплясала солнечная дорожка, птицы зачирикали громче. Тайлер не сводил глаз с поднимающегося из-за горизонта диска. Секунда за секундой и вскоре над океаном пылал огненный круг. Он напоминал начищенную до блеска монету.

— Потрясающе, — прошептал Тайлер. — Так просто, и новый день начался.

— Завтра повторим? — спросил Джош.

Тайлер нахмурился.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — он поднялся и протянул Джошу руку. — Ещё только шесть, мы можем поспать пару часиков до завтрака.

Джош улыбнулся, и они направились обратно, в отель.


	8. Слишком молод, чтобы умереть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг хз какой, но возможно R за такие темы как: Смерть [второстепенных персонажей, no worries], похороны, и вообще зарисовка получилась грустная :(

Тайлер вернулся в родной город на похороны матери. Он не был здесь два года, но, оглядываясь вокруг, не замечал изменений. Всё было на прежнем месте — кафе, магазины, дома, только ощущения были другими.

Он не хотел оставаться здесь надолго: как только все дела будут улажены, он вернётся в Нью-Йорк. Он снял номер в маленьком отеле, потому что не хотел ночевать в месте, где умирала его мать. Настроение без того было паршивое. Сидеть и смотреть на её вещи, думать, что это последнее, что она видела в своей жизни, было выше его сил.

Вечером Тайлер решил развеяться и вышел на улицу. Погуляв вдоль знакомых зданий больше получаса, он зашёл в кафе у дороги. Есть не хотелось. Он сел у окна, заказал холодный чай и задумчиво сделал глоток.

— Хэй, привет, — услышал он.

Рядом с ним стоял парень с бутылкой пива в руке. Его лицо показалось Тайлеру знакомым.

— Джош? — он нахмурился.

— Узнал?

— С трудом.

Он поднялся, и они обнялись.Тайлер слабо улыбнулся и жестом пригласил его сесть за его столик. Джош сел, повертел бутылкой.

— Я знаю, почему ты приехал. Соболезную.

Тайлер кивнул и опустил глаза. Он никогда не знал, что отвечать на соболезнования. Спасибо? Это звучало крайне странно. Он сделал глоток холодного чая.

— Как… — Джош помедлил, — как ты держишься?

— Нормально, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Это было ожидаемо, поэтому…

Они немного помолчали. Тайлер надеялся, что они не просидят так весь вечер.

— Как ты? — спросил он.

— Тоже нормально, — кивнул Джош. — Планирую доехать до Нью-Йорка в этом году.

— Если доедешь, дай знать, — сказал Тайлер, и они снова замолчали.

Тайлер посмотрел в окно. Ему хотелось рассказать всё, что творилось у него на душе, но он совершенно не знал, с чего начать. Немота тяготила его, и в то же время, он боялся, что его прорвёт настолько, что он начнёт плакать.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Джош.

Тайлер был благодарен за этот вопрос, хотя догадывался, что Джош был в курсе того, как умерла его мать. Городок был маленький, все всё знали друг о друге.

— Рак. Она долго болела, — ответил Тайлер и отпил чай.

— Прости, я…

— Всё нормально, — перебил Тайлер. — Я же сказал. Это было ожидаемо. Я успел привыкнуть.

— Разве можно привыкнуть к смерти?

— Можно, — он смотрел в стакан. — Иногда мысль об этом невыносима, но кто там сказал? Самое невыносимое, что нет ничего невыносимого.

— Рэмбó.

— Точно, — Тайлер салютнул полупустым стаканом. — Он, кстати, был слишком молодым, чтобы умирать, но при этом выдавал такие мудрые мысли.

— Тяжело, — ответил Джош и сделал большой глоток пива.

— Ты помнишь, когда первый раз понял, что умрёшь?

Джош уставился на него. Тайлер поджал губы и опустил голову.

— Прости. Это явно не лучшая тема для разговора в субботу вечером.

— Ничего. Я всё равно не отвечу тебе ничего вразумительного, потому что не помню, — он помолчал, потом спросил: — А ты?

— Лет в восемь, — сказал Тайлер. — Совершенно дикое ощущение. Я помню, что я сидел за столом, обедал или рисовал, и потом почему-то посмотрел на дверь и у меня в голове стучало: когда-нибудь я умру, когда-нибудь я умру, и я вспомню об этой двери через много-много лет, когда буду старым, и смерть уже не будет казаться такой далёкой.

Джош долго молчал. Потом сказал:

— Это ужасно.

— Но даже к этому привыкаешь, — Тайлер потёр лицо. — Прости.

— За что? — Джош моргул.

— Что гружу тебя.

— Самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, это выслушать, — тихо сказал Джош, глядя в глаза. — Мы друзья, забыл? В школе рядом сидели, всё такое.

Тайлер хмыкнул. О «всём таком» он успел позабыть. Это было так давно.

— Почему ты хочешь приехать в Нью-Йорк?

— Дела, — Джош пожал плечами.

— Понятно, — Тайлер слабо улыбнулся, разглядывая его. — Я скину тебе свой адрес, заходи, когда разберёшься с делами.

Через полтора часа они поднялись, чтобы разойтись по домам. Перед тем как расстаться, Джош спросил:

— Когда похороны?

— Завтра, в двенадцать.

— Я приду, — кивнул Джош.

Тайлер посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Потом обнял и похлопал по спине.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — До завтра.

На следующий день лил дождь, и Тайлер чувствовал себя вдвойне тоскливо. Каждую минуту он думал о том, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Он уже купил билет на самолёт и не мог дождаться, когда вновь вернётся к привычной жизни. Горевать не было его любимым времяпрепровождением.

Джош стоял рядом с ним на похоронах и держал зонтик. Тайлер смотрел на чёрную землю, чёрные одежды, и ничего не чувствовал. Джош взял его за руку в тот момент, когда на щёку упала слеза.

Вечером, когда все разошлись, Джош подошёл к нему:

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Послезавтра.

— Хочу проводить тебя в аэропорт.

— Оу, — Тайлер дёрнул бровями. — Окей.

Он не понимал, какие цели преследовал Джош, но сейчас у него не было сил разбираться в этом. Возможно это просто доброта человеческая, подумал Тайлер, и никаких других целей.

Джош привёз его в аэропорт на своей машине. Было ранее утро, ярко светило солнце и небо было кристально голубым.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер обнял его и несколько секунд не отпускал.

— Я надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, — пробубнил Джош в его шею.

Тайлер отстранился и взял сумку. Ещё раз посмотрел на него и дёрнул ручку.

Перед тем, как зайти в аэропорт он оглянулся: Джош поднял ладонь. Тайлер махнул ему в ответ, попытался улыбнуться и зашёл в распахнутые двери.


	9. Конфабуляция, сон, сознание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, university!AU, куда ж я без этого)

Джош совершенно беззастенчиво тащился от Тайлера. Об этом в универе знали все, Тайлер в том числе, и Джош был готов спорить, что кое-кто делал ставки, когда наконец Тайлер поднимет белый флаг.

А Тайлер, казалось, не собирался сдаваться. Иногда ему нравился Джош, потому что иногда он смешно шутил. Но иногда Джош разговаривал с ним настолько грубо, что Тайлер не дослушивал и уходил, гордо задрав голову.

Обычно Джош встречал его у входа в универ и начинал петь дифирамбы: как прекрасно Тайлер выглядел сегодня, как замечательно у него лежали волосы и блестели глаза. Тайлер не поддавался. Он снисходительно смотрел на Джоша и хлопал ресницами. Джош хватался за сердце и делал вид, что падал в обморок.

— Мне сегодня приснился потрясающий сон, — начал в другой день Джош.

— Не уверен, что хочу его слушать, — пробормотал Тайлер.

— Мы с тобой отдыхали где-то на берегу моря, — продолжил Джош. — Ну ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду под «отдыхали», дааа? — он задвигал бёдрами туда-сюда, прикусил нижнюю губу и начал издавать характерные стоны.

Тайлер презрительно фыркнул и быстрым шагом направился в противоположную сторону.

— Подожди, это ещё не всё! — кричал вслед Джош, но Тайлер уже скрылся из виду.

На занятиях он передавал ему записки, которые Тайлер демонстративно рвал и выкидывал. Однажды Джош не выдержал:

— Почему ты так жёсток ко мне? — он делал максимально жалостливый вид. — Ты мне нравишься, я кричу об этом на каждом углу, а ты ведёшь себя как тот пацан, которого вырезали из полена.

Тайлер недоумённо воззрился на него.

— Ты меня сейчас тупым обозвал или что?

— Нет! Я просто хочу… погулять с тобой, попить кофе в парке, но ты так холоден, что иногда приближаться страшно.

Лицо Тайлера оставалось беспристрастным.

— Ты смотрел «День Сурка»?

— Нет.

— Посмотри и сделай выводы.

Джош посмотрел и на следующий день подошёл к Тайлеру, чтобы поделиться выводами:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выучил французский, научился танцевать и играть на пианино? Мне стукнет пятьдесят к тому моменту, когда я смогу делать это идеально.

Тайлер посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и сказал:

— Ты ничего не понял.

Джош расстроился и пошёл на занятия. Больше он с Тайлером в тот день не разговаривал.

Каково было удивление Тайлера, когда на следующий день Джош не встретил его у входа в универ. Это было странно. Дурак Джош или нет, Тайлер привык к его вниманию, несмотря на, что порой оно раздражало. Неужели за ум взялся, подумал он, медленно поднимаясь по ступенькам.

В холле несколько человек скучковались в полукруг, громко разговаривали и звали на помощь. Тайлер подошёл ближе и вытянул шею: на полу лежал Джош.

— Хэй, Джозеф, это твой бойфренд, — сказал кто-то. — Нужно привезти его в чувство.

— Он не мой бойфренд, — скрипнул зубами Тайлер, но тем не менее растолкал людей и опустился рядом с Джошем на колени.

Выглядел он пугающе бледным, и на секунду Тайлеру стало страшно: вдруг он умер? Тайлер наклонился к груди: сердце билось медленно и тяжело.

— Кто-нибудь позвал врача? — громко спросил он.

Кто-то ответил, что да, позвали. Тайлер вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Джоша. Придурок. Что случилось, почему он грохнулся в обморок? Тайлеру стало тревожно. Он перевёл взгляд на его волосы и протянул руку, чтобы убрать их со лба, как Джош открыл глаза. Он посмотрел вокруг, явно не понимая, что происходило, потом приподнялся на локтях.

— Сможешь встать?

Джош кивнул и начал осторожно подниматься. Тайлер помог ему, и они медленно направились в медпункт.

*

Тайлер ждал снаружи. Он кусал губы и думал, о чём они так долго могут разговаривать. Он заходил из угла в угол, потом решил — плевать. Несмотря на то, что Джош иногда вёл себя, как идиот, сейчас ситуация была не из весёлых. Вдруг у него что-то серьёзное? Вдруг ему нужна помощь? Тайлер постучал в кабинет.

— Открыто!

Тайлер зашёл и увидел, что Джош сидел на койке, а рядом с ним стоял врач. Выглядел Джош вполне здоровым.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Тайлер.

— Виделись. Вы же его привели? — улыбнулся врач: у него была жидкая бородёнка и большие чёрные глаза. — Вы друзья?

— Я… да, — он посмотрел на Джоша, ожидая, что тот начнёт лыбиться из серии «ага, наконец-то ты признал хотя бы это», но тот только невинно хлопал ресницами.

— С вашим другом всё хорошо, — уверил бородатый. — Измерил давление. Жить будет. Только нужно нормально поесть.

— А почему он потерял сознание? — спросил Тайлер.

— Выяснилось, что молодой человек не ел со вчерашнего вечера, а сегодня с утра отправился на пробежку, а затем сразу в университет, — он повернулся к Джошу. — Хорошо, что ещё не ударился ничем при падении, тогда проблем было больше.

— Он уже может идти?

— Да, пожалуйста, забирайте. И пусть поест. 

Они вышли в коридор.

— Привет.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил Джош.

Тайлер напрягся: Джош был каким-то другим. Обычно он сыпал дурацкими шутками, а здесь простое «привет»? Он точно головой не ударился при падении?

— Давай я провожу тебя домой, — сказал Тайлер и почувствовал, что покраснел.

Дорога домой была мучением, потому что Джош от силы сказал три слова за всё то время, пока они ехали в автобусе. Тайлер находился в смятении. Неужели он больше никогда не услышит от Джоша, что его глаза прекрасны, как бриллианты?

Ну и ладно, надулся Тайлер. Когда они вышли на нужной остановке, он буркнул «поешь» и направился к своему дому.

На полпути он обернулся, чтобы проверить, шёл ли добрался ли Джош до нужного перекрёстка.

*  
На следующий день Джош не встречал его у входа в универ. Тайлер надеялся, что на этот раз он не увидит его валяющиеся на полу в холле.

Он не увидел его ни на полу, ни на первом занятии, и опять почувствовал тревогу. Что ж такое-то, негодовал Тайлер, продолжая выглядывать его в толпе.

Джош появился к обеду. Тайлер увидел его и радостно помахал рукой. Джош странно на него посмотрел, и на этом их общение закончилось.

Ситуация повторилась на следующий день, и после выходных. Тайлер начал думать, что это _он_ ударился головой, и Джош на самом деле никогда не приставал к нему. Может быть, Тайлер всё выдумал и страдал конфабуляцией, то есть ложными воспоминаниями?

Был только один способ это проверить. Во вторник он написал Джошу сообщение: встречаемся сегодня в 4, у входа в универ.

Тайлер боялся, что Джош не придёт, но он пришёл. Некоторое время они пялились друг на друга, потом Тайлер сказал:

— Почему ты больше не встречаешь меня у входа? — он почувствовал, что покраснел.

Джош пожал плечом и прошёлся по траве.

— Ну знаешь, если долго говорить человеку, что он дебил, то в конце-концов он сам в это поверит и превратится в дебила.

Ага, значит, конфабуляция здесь не причём.

— Я не говорил, что ты дебил, — Тайлер покраснел сильнее. — Просто… иногда ты перегибал палку. Я не люблю такие тупые подкаты.

— Я по-другому не умею, — надув губы, пробормотал Джош.

— Вообще-то умеешь, — Тайлер вздохнул. — Мы должны найти компромисс.

— Компромисс? — Джош нахмурился. — Зачем?

— Ну, — Тайлер ковырял носком землю. — Почему нет?

— А почему да? — Джош был серьёзен, как никогда, и Тайлер подумал, боже, а ему идёт этот праведный гнев.

— Потому что… — Тайлер медлил, — я хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями.

— А _я не_ хочу, чтобы мы были только друзьями. Я хочу, чтобы мы были больше, чем друзьями, и ты это отлично знаешь.

— Да, но, не могу же я… так просто, — Тайлера бросило в жар.

— Я уже всё перепробовал, и ты не в какую, поэтому я решил нахрен мне это надо вообще! — вспылил Джош. — Займусь лучше чем-нибудь другим.

Тайлер опустил голову. Он понял, что тоже перегнул палку. Глубоко вздохнув, он сказал:

— Ладно.

— Что ладно?

— Давай погуляем в парке.

Джошу мгновенно вернулась его прежняя весёлость. Он окинул Тайлера насмешливым взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзно, — Тайлер с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— И ты позволишь мне угостить тебя кофе? — Джош стал похож на пса, который дождался хозяина с работы.

— Угостить кофе позволю, а вести себя как выбежавший из леса мужик — нет, — с достоинством сказал Тайлер.

— Хорошо, мой господин.

На этот раз Тайлер закатил глаза, но не мог не улыбнуться. Джош протянул ему руку. Тайлер взял её и не отпускал всё то время, пока они гуляли по парку.


	10. Общага, каникулы, никого

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, и этот драббл немного вышел из-под контроля, но что написалось, то написалось /o\

Тайлер решил, что ничего особенного не произойдёт, если он останется в общежитии на Пасхальные каникулы. Во-первых, у него было мало денег, во-вторых, ему не хотелось ехать к родителям. С ними он был не в лучших отношениях. Отправит лучше открытку или позвонит по Скайпу.

Кроме того, он найдёт, чем заняться. Ему нужно готовиться к выпускным экзаменам, проштудировать пару книг по связям с общественностью, а не смотреть, как пасхальный кролик раздаёт шоколадные яйца соседским детям.

Шёл третий день каникул, но он сделал из запланированного примерно ничего. Он курил в окно, смотрел сериалы и залипал в телефон. Было такое ощущение, что в общежитии никого не было, и Тайлер чувствовал небывалую свободу. К экзаменам он всегда успеет подготовиться, а вот насладиться тишиной и покоем — такое нужно расценивать как дар небес.

На четвертый день всё пошло наперекосяк. Тайлер, как обычно, курил наполовину высунувшись из окна, и услышал, что кто-то ругался. Спустя несколько секунд из соседнего окна показалась голова Джоша Дана.

— Значит, это ты куришь? — возмущённо спросил он.

Тайлер бросил окурок вниз и сказал:

— Нет.

Джош закатил глаза.

— Я только что видел, как ты дымил, и воняет до сих пор так, что до вечера не выветрится.

Тайлер молча закрыл окно и подумал: чёрт. Этот зануда Джош Дан вполне может пожаловаться на него, потому что курение в комнатах было запрещено. Тайлер не знал, какое ему грозило наказание, но платить штраф или драить туалеты не очень-то хотелось. Он закусил губу. Нужно этого Джоша как-то умаслить. Он потёр лоб.

Спустя час он постучал в комнату Джоша. Руке у него было два шоколадных батончика: Тайлер нашёл их в сумке. Кажется, они валялись там с Рождества.

— Привет! — Тайлер помахал и улыбнулся, как голливудская звезда. — Чем занят?

Джош нахмурился.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я подумал, может мы фильм посмотрим вместе? А то Пасха как-никак, а мы с тобой остались здесь вдвоём, — радостно затараторил он. — У меня даже есть кое-что вместо попкорна, — он поднял батончики.

— Я не ем сладкое, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

— А, ну хорошо, — Тайлер продолжал улыбаться, как идиот. — Тогда я съем оба.

— И что ты хочешь посмотреть? — Джош наклонил голову набок.

— Не знаю, выберем что-нибудь вместе.

— Нет, — отрезал Джош, но его взгляд смягчился, когда посмотрел на Тайлера и добавил: — Ничего личного. Я просто не хочу ничего смотреть.

Он закрыл дверь. Тайлер сжал в кулаке несчастные батончики, тихо сказал «козёл» и вернулся в свою комнату.

*

Ночью Тайлер проснулся от того, что услышал скулёж. Он достал телефон, чтобы узнать время — полвторого. Он вздохнул, перевернулся на другой бок и решил, что ему всё приснилось.

Через несколько минут скулёж повторился. Тайлер сел. В этот раз звук был совершенно отчётливым и доносился из комнаты Дана. Что это могло быть? Тайлер осторожно опустил ноги с кровати и на цыпочках подошёл к двери.

Скулёж повторился — на этот раз громче и дольше. Можно было подумать, что кое-кто занимался самоудовлетворением, но звук был каким-то… нечеловеческим. Тайлер вышел в коридор и подобрался к соседской комнате. Прижал ухо к двери и прислушался.

— Нельзя, нельзя, тихо, чч, — громким шёпотом приговаривал Джош. — Давай попробуем поспать, а завтра я принесу тебе самого вкусного мяса, идёт?

Тайлер улыбнулся и на цыпочках вернулся в кровать.

*

На следующее утро он врубил песню Eye of a Tiger на всю громкость, распахнул окно и закурил. Он успел сделать ровно две затяжки, как услышал голос Джоша:

— Ты издеваешься что ли? Мне дышать нечем, это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты вообще в курсе, что курить в комнатах запрещено?

— А ты в курсе, что в комнатах запрещено держать диких животных? — он повернулся и выдохнул дым.

Голова Джоша мгновенно исчезла.

Через две секунды раздался стук в дверь. Улыбаясь, Тайлер потушил окурок и неспеша пошёл открывать. Джош вломился в комнату, не спрашивая разрешения. Проследил, чтобы Тайлер закрыл дверь и обрушился на него:

— Это щенок, а не дикое животное, — горячо зашептал он. — Его скоро заберут, а ты не должен никому говорить об этом, а то… я без понятия, что случится, окей?

— Окей, а ты не должен никому говорить, что я курю в комнате, — громким шёпотом ответил Тайлер, глядя на него во все глаза.

— Я и не собирался.

Тайлер заморгал.

— Но ты орал на меня из окна.

— Да, но я не собирался на тебя стучать, за кого ты меня держишь?

Тайлер прикусил губу и опустил глаза.

— Ладно, — он вытянул руку. — Договорились. Я никому не говорю, что у тебя собака в комнате, ты никому не говоришь, что я здесь курю.

Джош потряс его ладонь и пошёл на выход. Открыв дверь, он обернулся и сказал:

— Ты предлагал посмотреть фильм? Предложение ещё в силе?

Тайлер хмыкнул.

— Чего это ты решил передумать?

— Пасха всё-таки, а мы сидим по комнатам, как дураки, — Джош пожал плечом. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты заходил ко мне из-за щенка, но сейчас ты в курсе, поэтому почему бы и нет.

Тайлер подумал, а действительно почему бы и нет. Он кивнул и сказал, что как только выберет фильм, то сразу даст ему знать.

*

Они посмотрели примерно двадцать минут «Величайшего Шоумена», как Джош спросил:

— Почему ты остался в общежитии на каникулы?

Тайлер поёжился.

— Просто не хотел ехать, — он покосился на него. — А ты?

— У меня с родителями сложные отношения.

— В этом мы с тобой совпадаем, — Тайлер усмехнулся и посмотрел на щенка, который лежал сбоку у Джоша и что-то грыз: он был коричневый и толстолапый. — Не любят собак?

— Не любят геев.

— Оу, — Тайлер повернул голову. — Ты гей?

— Ага.

— То есть тебе нравятся мальчики?

— Ну да, — перевёл на него взгляд.

— Я не знал, — Тайлер поджал губы.

— А если бы знал, то не предложил бы посмотреть фильм?

— Я предложил тебе посмотреть фильм, потому что хотел втереться в доверие вообще-то.

Джош помолчал, потом сказал:

— А я предложил посмотреть тебе фильм, потому что надеялся, что смогу убедить тебя больше не курить в окно.

Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Вот мы дураки, да? Можно было бы нормально сказать: Тайлер, будь человеком, не кури в окно, пожалуйста.

— А ты бы такой: да, конечно, бросаю прямо сейчас? — развеселился Джош.

— Ну, нет, конечно, — Тайлер опустил глаза, не желая продолжать эту тему. — Я к геям нормально отношусь, кстати. Даже целовался как-то с одним на вечеринке.

— М, и как, понравилось?

— Ничего особенного, — Тайлер пожал плечом.

Он поднял глаза на Джоша, тот смотрел на него в упор. Тайлер залип. Потом медленно моргнул и подумал, а, чёрт, было бы интересно поцеловаться с Джошем и сравнить.

— У тебя есть парень? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— А ты с ними уже целовался?

— Конечно, — Джош разулыбался.

— Хочешь ещё? — вырвалось у Тайлера.

Джош сощурился.

— Это ты на что намекаешь?

— Ну… ни на что.

— Если хочешь целоваться, — Джош задумался, — то в принципе, мы можем.

— Серьёзно?

— Ну да, что ещё делать, не фильм же смотреть в самом деле.

Тайлер придвинулся ближе и коротко поцеловал Джоша в уголок рта.

— Это так ты с тем парнем на вечеринке целовался? — спросил Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер хихикнул.

— Тогда покажи мне, чему он тебя научил.

Тайлер показал. Целовались они долго, и Тайлер чувствовал ладонь на своей щеке, и ему это нравилось. Но как бы он не старался, этот поцелуй не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, который произошёл у него до этого. С Джошем выходило в разы лучше.

— Прикольно, — выдохнул Джош, отпуская его.

— Ага, — Тайлер заметил, что у него порозовели щёки, и понял, что сам несколько разгорячился.

Щенок сидел в ногах и наблюдал за ними, наклонив лохматую голову. Он радостно тявкнул, когда Тайлер и Джош одновременно посмотрели на него.

— Давай досмотрим фильм, а там решим, что делать дальше, — предложил Джош.

Тайлер согласился, догадываясь, что он не выйдет из этой комнаты до утра.


	11. Что может быть лучше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> than me and you together  
> Джош и Тайлер празднуют 14 февраля, хотя совсем это не планировали

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R, ER

— Видел девчонку? — спросил Джош, открывая машину.

— С розовыми волосами? — Тайлер качнул головой в сторону.

— Мне показалось, что они фиолетовые, — задумчиво протянул Джош.

— Пусть фиолетовые, — легко согласился Тайлер, запрыгивая на сидение. — Что с ней?

— Слышал, что она сказала? — он вставил ключ зажигания, зарычал мотор. — Какая разница, что вокруг, если не можешь быть собой.

— Я только цвет волос запомнил, — Тайлер опустил стекло и положил локоть на раму. — И не вслушивался. Она много чего говорила, когда ругалась с тем мужиком. Отец, наверное.

— Я чего-то не пойму, что она имела в виду, — Джош выехал на дорогу и нажал на газ: ветер ворвался внутрь, освежая душный салон.

— Представь: ты сын богатых родителей, у тебя есть всё, что хочешь, но чувствуешь, что не то, что тебе нужно. Ты бы хотел чего-нибудь возвышенного, интересного, чтобы было весело, и ты находишь способ получить это. Скажем, пишешь стихи и мечтаешь, чтобы тебя издали. Или рисуешь и хочешь стать художником. Но твои родители, общество, смотрит на тебя, как на говно и говорит: хэй, давай ты возьмёшься за голову и начнёшь думать о серьёзных вещах. Они не понимают, что стихи, рисунки, для тебя _это_ — серьёзно, — Тайлер подпёр щёку ладонью. — И ты оказываешься зажат между мечтами, которые никто не одобряет, и окружением, в котором вроде бы всё хорошо и замечательно, но один неверный шаг и тебя распнут за то, что ты не такой, как все.

— Ух, а ты философ, — Джош одарил его полуулыбкой.

— Ты спросил, я ответил, — пожал плечами Тайлер и сел прямо.

Воздух становился солёным, шумел прибой — они подъезжали к морю. Солнце низко висело над горизонтом, до заката оставалось двадцать минут. Завтра они покинут город, а сейчас они хотели попрощаться с этим местом, наблюдая, как горящий шар медленно опускался в тёмно-синее море, расстилая перед собой мерцающую дорожку света.

— Будем ставить палатку? — на полном серьёзе спросил Джош, притормозив недалеко от берега.

— Палатку? — Тайлер удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Мы что, здесь ночевать будем?

— Ага, — Джош закусил губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Да ну тебя, — хмыкнул Тайлер и открыл дверь.

Несколько людей скучковались у самой воды — раздавались восклики и смех, шумная компания праздновала день рождения. Волны набегали на берег и с белыми брызгами обрушивались друг на друга. Джош достал из багажника огромную пачку чипсов и кинул её Тайлеру, который устраивался поудобней на капоте и не заметил летящий на него шуршащий пакет. Он попал Тайлеру в голову и с тихим шорохом упал на песок. Тайлер возмущённо обернулся.

— Хэй… — начал он.

— Лови второй, — не дожидаясь реакции, Джош кинул ему вторую упаковку и угодил в нос.

— Твою мать, — выругался Тайлер и спрыгнул с машины; Джош захохотал. — Чего ты ржёшь.

Обиженно подхватив оба пакета с земли, Тайлер залез обратно и обнял чипсы, как родных щенят. Джош забрался на капот рядом с ним — в руках он держал двухлитровую бутылку воды.

— Романтический ужин, — он поднял её и потряс.

— Бытовое насилие, — Тайлер прижал пакеты сильнее к груди.

— Так больно было, да? — еле сдерживая смех, Джош наклонился к нему и легко поцеловал сначала в пострадавший нос, потом в щёку. — Бедолага, нелегко тебе со мной.

— Ох, заткнись.

Тайлер улыбнулся, глядя в сторону, и великодушно отдал пачку Джошу. На розовом небе поплыли серые, полупрозрачные облака. Солнечные лучи проходили сквозь них, окрашивая море в фиолетовые оттенки. Расстояние между полыхающим диском и далёкой линией горизонта незаметно уменьшалось. Шумная компания распалась на пары и разбрелась кто куда. Кто-то фотографировал закат, кто-то кутался в плед, сидя на берегу, кто-то ставил палатку. Волны, казалось, притихли. Высоко над ними виднелся бледный полумесяц.

— Мы смотрим на одну Луну, — пробормотал Джош, указывая пальцем наверх.

— Очевидно, — отозвался Тайлер, хрустя чипсиной.

— В смысле, эту же Луну кто-то видит в Сиднее, в Нью-Йорке, в Токио, представляешь?

— Фантастика, — покачал головой Тайлер. — Ты правда взял с собой палатку?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джош. — Мы слишком старые для такого экстрима. Тем более, у нас такая шикарная кровать в номере, — он слегка толкнул Тайлера плечом. — Успеем сегодня потрахаться?

— Успеем, — кивнул Тайлер и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Дай-ка мне попить.

Джош протянул ему бутылку, и в тот момент, когда их пальцы случайно соприкоснулись, он потянулся к Тайлеру и поцеловал в губы. Помедлив секунду, Тайлер ответил на поцелуй, поглаживая Джоша по запястью.

— У тебя луковые губы, — сказал Тайлер, отстраняясь.

— А у тебя беконовые, — поморщился Джош и снова поцеловал его, словно желая лучше распробовать вкус. — Ням.

— Фу, — Тайлер облизнулся и, коротко рассмеявшись, положил голову Джошу на плечо. — Когда оно сядет уже, я замёрз, — поёжился он и прижался к Джошу.

— У нас получился идеальный день Святого Валентина, — вздохнул он, обнимая Тайлера одной рукой за плечи.

— Ага, жрём чипсы, мёрзнем на берегу моря, что может быть лучше, — он повернул голову и заглянул Джошу в глаза. — Помнишь, мы подарили друг другу футболки с одинаковым принтом, но разного цвета?

— Да! — воскликнул Джош и чмокнул его в кончик носа. — Люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

— А я тебя, — ответил Тайлер и поцеловал его в плечо.

— Выйдешь за меня? — предложил Джош, широко ухмыляясь.

— Ой, не говори ерунды, — закатил глаза Тайлер и обнял его за талию. — Мы давно и глубоко замужем друг за другом.

— Оу, вот как? И давно? — брови Джоша взлетели на середину лба.

— С тех пор, как сделали парные татуировки.

— Муженёк, — Джош выпятил губы, и Тайлер со смехом поцеловал их.

Солнце, блеснув лучами, нырнуло в море. Там, куда оно опустилось, застыло розовое пятно, но вскоре растворилось в воздухе, уступая место сумеркам. Вдалеке кто-то радостно закричал, послышались хлопки и танцевальная музыка. Заметно похолодало, волны шуршали, плескались о берег.

— Всё, пошли отсюда, — Тайлер спрыгнул с капота, открыл дверь и кинул полупустой пакет с чипсами на заднее сиденье.

— Было красиво, — заметил Джош, усаживаясь за руль.

— С тобой везде красиво, — Тайлер положил ладонь ему на колено и ласково погладил по ноге.

Они обменялись коротким поцелуем, и Джош завёл машину. Когда они выехали на шоссе, небо посерело, приближалась ночь. Они улетали завтра, в три утра, и Тайлер закусил губу, не моргая глядя перед собой. Потом повернулся к Джошу и улыбнулся, рассматривая руки, крепко сжимающие руль.

— О чём думаешь? — заметил его пристальный взгляд Джош.

— О том, что нам повезло, что мы есть друг у друга, — признался Тайлер, возвращая ладонь на его бедро. — Хочу тебя.

Джош засмеялся и прибавил скорость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фик написан по заявке №2: коллаж  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840637/v840637964/4bdeb/4FV20QbEQuQ.jpg  
> и фраза:  
> Какая разница что вокруг, если ты не можешь быть собой (с)
> 
> этот фик был написан отдельно, НЕ в рамках трёх слов, но это тоже драббл, и я решила не разводить миллион постов, а добавить к тому, что уже есть.


	12. Вечер в Милане

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джош приехал в Милан на несколько дней, чтобы развеятьс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R, ER

Равномерный стук колёс убаюкивал Джоша. Путь от Монцы* до центра Милана занимал всего двадцать минут, и едва он уселся в кресло, сонливость мягкими лапами окутала его. Вагон плавно раскачивался на рельсах, в наушниках шелестела неизвестная песня и, вытянув ноги, он опустил отяжелевшие веки, чтобы насладиться давно позабытым покоем.

Он устал. Три дня подряд приходилось вставать почти в семь утра и, кое-как позавтракав, ехать в Монцу. Точнее — стоять в пробках по пути в Монцу. Воздух нагревался, становился липким, звуки моторов, итальянская речь, попсовые песенки из радиоприёмников сливались в непрекращающийся гул, от которого к концу поездки начинала болеть голова.

В Монце день проходил в режиме hyperlapse.* Люди сновали туда-сюда без остановки, итальянский, немецкий, все языки мира перерастали в один, беснующийся рокот, фанаты не упускали шанса подойти к нему, фотографы щёлкали камерами и выкрикивали имена, солнце припекало, отовсюду играла музыка.

Поэтому сегодня он решил, что поедет обратно, в Милан, на поезде. Если ему повезёт, то меньше чем через полчаса он уже будет в тихом, уютном номере в Holiday Inn.*

Вечер сгущал краски на небе — полосы всех оттенков розового наслаивались друг на друга. Джош неспешно шагал по тротуару, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы сфотографировать необычное здание или диковинный барельеф. Милан поражал архитектурной красотой, смешением стилей и древним духом, который сквозил в каждом переулке. Но несмотря на всё это, Джошу хотелось домой. Он скучал по родной речи, прямым улицам, самому воздуху, который, казалось, отличался от миланского.

Зайдя в тёмную комнату, он оставил дверь открытой, чтобы разглядеть, куда вставлять ключ в системе освещения. Он долго не мог попасть в узкий отсек и выругался. Наконец, карточка плавно опустилась в слот, и Джош щёлкнул выключателем.

— Твою мать! — он дёрнулся от неожиданности и схватился за сердце.

В кресле около окна, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Тайлер и как ни в чём не бывало улыбался ему. На нём была чёрная толстовка на два размера больше, и в ней Тайлер выглядел, как худой подросток. Свет, как золотистый туман, разливался по комнате, и глаза, волосы Тайлера чётко проявлялись в мерцающем полумраке.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — выпалил Джош. — Как ты сюда попал?

— Через дверь, — Тайлер потянул себя за мочку.

— Очень остроумно, — за его спиной щёлкнул замок. — Я серьёзно. Кто тебя сюда впустил? Как ты вообще здесь оказался, я думал, ты в Колумбусе.

— Я там и был, но вдруг подумал, — он полез в задний карман и вытащил помятый посадочный талон, — а не съездить-ка мне в Италию, не поддержать ли своего лучшего друга в каком-то непонятном марафоне.

Его тон был насмешлив, и как бы Джош ни сопротивлялся, улыбка-предательница успела закрасться на его лицо. Короткий испуг сменился радостью, и он привычно прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы скрыть, как он безмерно счастлив видеть его здесь.

— Ты мог бы предупредить, — он прошёл в комнату и сел на кровать.

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз, — Тайлер встал и, приблизившись к нему, плавно опустился на колени рядом с ним.

— Тебе это удалось, — близость Тайлера стремительно рушила его намерение оставаться беспристрастным. — Где ты остановился?

Тайлер усмехнулся и, откинув назад голову, глубоко вздохнул. Его открытая шея изящно изогнулась, приглашая, и Джош сжал зубы, чтобы никоим образом не клюнуть на его уловки. Сукин сын, знает, что делает, подумал Джош, заставляя себя моргнуть, отвернуться, не поддаваться искушению так быстро.

— Ты знаешь, что рядом с этим отелем — кладбище?* — когда их глаза встретились, Джош заметил, что зрачки у Тайлера расширились.

— Правда? — тяжесть его взгляда отдалась в самом низу живота, желание, как инъекция, острой иглой вонзилось под кожу, с каждым ударом сердца распространялось дальше, сильнее, лишая всякой возможности ясно соображать.

— Да. Оно большое и красивое, — Тайлер провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра и взмахнул ресницами. — Хочешь погулять там завтра?

— Ты прилетел в Милан, чтобы погулять по кладбищу?

— В том числе, — он качнулся вперёд и замер непозволительно близко от его лица. — Ты уже пробовал местную пиццу? Когда мы здесь были? Два года назад?

— Да, в ноябре шестнадцатого, — автоматически ответил Джош, сделав слабую попытку убрать руку со своей ноги, и Тайлер не упустил возможности переплести их пальцы.

— У нас тогда не было времени ни гулять, ни есть пиццу, — он потёрся носом о ладонь Джоша, не переставая смотреть на него.

Джош проклинал себя за слабость. Он не помнил, когда последний раз Тайлер вёл себя настолько откровенно. Но его поведение было далеко от пошлой разнузданности, покрытой грязной, липкой похотью. Тайлер умел предвосхищать, красиво соблазнять и получать от этого удовольствие. Джоша очаровывало, как умело Тайлер заставлял его чувствовать себя желанным, оставаясь при этом искренним и простым.

— Когда ты улетаешь? — спросил Джош.

Тайлер в неверии уставился на него. Лицо сковало невидимой маской, тонкие ноздри встрепенулись и, отбросив его руку, он вскочил на ноги.

— Ты издеваешься что ли? — Тайлер сделал шаг к окну. — Ты портишь всю романтику! Я между прочим, — он тыкнул себя пальцем в грудь, — притащился сюда через океан, а ты даже не поинтересовался, где я делал пересадку.

— Воу, воу, спокойно, — Джош встал и осторожно взял его за плечи, — просто ты заваливаешься в мой номер среди ночи и приглашаешь погулять по кладбищу, когда на самом деле ты должен быть дома, с…

— Давай я буду решать, где я должен быть, — Тайлер рассердился не на шутку, — окей?

— Окей, — Джош отошёл от него и лёг на кровать.

Золотой туман превратился в серую пыль. Тайлер молча смотрел в окно. Джош разглядывал белесый потолок и ждал, когда кого-нибудь из них прорвёт. Почему жизнь свела его с этим человеком? Почему с ним всё наперекосяк, почему они не могут просто дружить, работать вместе, не приплетая никаких страстей? Почему Тайлер может управлять им одним изгибом своих губ?

— Тайлер, — позвал он.

Тот не пошевелился.

— Иди сюда, не заставляй меня идти к тебе.

— Это самая нелепая угроза, которую я когда-либо слышал, — пробурчал Тайлер, поворачиваясь.

Джош приподнялся на локтях и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с ним. Минуты растягивались в бесконечность, за окном шуршали шины проезжающих машин. Он смотрел на него, мучаясь вопросом, который, словно чернила, въелся в стены его сознания, — почему ты? Почему?

Тайлер обнимал себя одной рукой, прижимая запястье к подбородку, рассеянно блуждал взглядом по комнате. Джошу хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, сказать, что он никуда его не отпустит, что они могут остаться здесь сколько угодно, навечно, никогда не возвращаться в Штаты, фальсифицировать смерть, взять новые имена, начать новую жизнь вместе.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — наконец прошептал Тайлер, продолжая стоять на месте. — Я прилетел сюда, потому что я не видел тебя больше месяца. Я засыпаю и думаю о тебе. Я просыпаюсь и думаю о тебе. Это невыносимо, каждый день вспоминать о том, что между не сотни, а тысячи миль, — крутанул кулаком у виска. — Я…

— Иди сюда, — слова Тайлера обжигали, как калёное железо. — Пожалуйста.

Тайлер подчинился, подошёл к кровати и лёг на живот рядом с ним. На этот раз он смотрел в глаза — прямо и с вызовом, и сердце снова заходилось той самой нежностью, от которой всё болезненно сжималось внутри.

Он тоже скучал по нему, он понимал это только тогда, когда Тайлер оказывался рядом после долгой разлуки, когда он снова слышал его смех, или резкие замечания по поводу и без, или когда они обменивались взглядами, понятные только им самим.

— То, что мы делаем, неправильно, — тихо сказал Джош.

— Не начинай, — Тайлер мотнул головой. — Я здесь, сейчас, с тобой. В Италии. В Италии, твою-то мать. Потом ты улетишь в свой распрекрасный Лос-Анджелес, а я — в свой Колумбус, и мы снова будем притворяться, что всё хорошо и всё правильно, — его ресницы опустились, отбросив на щёки едва заметную тень. — В этом-то вся ирония. Когда я с тобой, у меня нет ощущения, что что-то «неправильно». С тобой всё правильно и честно. И не смей говорить мне, что ты не чувствуешь то же самое.

Джош потянулся к нему, и сухие, мягкие, как мармелад, губы Тайлера встретили его на полпути. От него пахло кофе и яблоками, горячий, густой воздух опускался на них, и хрупкую оболочку нежности разнесло вдребезги ударной волной желания.

Каждый раз когда они целовались, занимались любовью, круг замыкался, всё становилось на свои места, чтобы потом всё начать сначала, сделать виток на новом уровне. Так было всегда, так всегда будет. Джош не знал, почему каждый раз он этому противится, давно пора смириться с некоторыми вещами.

В ту ночь они не спали, восполняя упущенное время. Татуировки Тайлера блестели на влажной коже, когда он изгибался под ним, закрыв глаза, облизывая сухие губы, приговаривал «да-да-да», и Джош замедлял движения, нежно кусал его шею, до тех пор, пока пальцы Тайлера не впивались в его спину, и он протяжно, сладостно стонал, запрокинув голову, и только тогда Джош ускорял темп, проникая глубоко внутрь, заставляя Тайлера кричать, захлебываться собственными всхлипами, замирать от пронзающего его наслаждения и затем мелко дрожать, словно возвращаясь из эпицентра урагана.

Они целовались до онемевших губ, до полного изнеможения, до предрассветного подрагивания солнечных лучей в прозрачном утреннем воздухе. Тайлер засыпал рядом с ним, и Джош никогда не чувствовал себя настолько целостным и живым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Монца - городок в Италии, неподалёку от Милана, где как раз проходил тот марафон.
> 
> *hyperlapse - приложение для инстаграмма, предназначенное для съёмки ускоренного видео.
> 
> *Я поселила Джоша в отель Holiday Inn около Garibaldi Station, неподалёку от которого действительно находится Монументальное Кладбище. Почитать про него, посмотреть фотоньки можно по ссылке:  
> http://www.travel-rest.info/2011/04/blog-post.html
> 
> Этот фик тоже был написан отдельно, вне рамок трёх слов


	13. Выход в красное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 оттенков любви Джошуа Дана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, Hurt\Comfort, ER  
> Название из фильма 1996 года, который я не смотрела :D

Джош любил Тайлера. Он смирился со своей любовью к Нему, как смиряешься с естественным, неизбежным, причиняющим боль, но вместе с тем прекрасным. Как с нежными лепестками розы и её острыми шипами, — невозможно сорвать, не поранившись.

Он не мог проявлять чувств, но знал, что Тайлер знает. Джош никогда не настаивал, никогда не делал первого шага, просто потому что не имел на это никакого права. Тайлер выбрал _не_ его, и Джошу следует уважать Его выбор. Он следил и ждал, следил и ждал, когда Тайлер снова обратит на него внимание, когда в Его глазах снова вспыхнет обжигающий огонёк любви к нему. В такие моменты всё окрашивалось в красный, кровь стучала в висках, и Джош закусывал до боли щёку, чтобы заставить себя вернуться в чёрно-белую реальность.

Иногда они целовались, и языки пламени, казалось, сжигали его заживо, стоило Тайлеру прикоснуться к нему. Когда это происходило, Джош не мог сдерживать себя. Ему было плевать на весь мир, на Дженну, на то, что в любую минуту в гримёрку может кто-нибудь зайти. Его губы, Его кожа — всё, что имело смысл. Джош закрывал глаза и чувствовал, как их окутывает алый туман, как он затягивает их, оставляя серый мир далеко позади. Он прижимался к коже на Его шее и оставлял малиновый засос — жадно и с удовольствием.

— Твою мать, — выругался Тайлер, без промедления направляясь к зеркалу, — сколько раз тебя просить не делать этого, — Он перебирал баночки на столе, — дерьмо собачье.

Джош молча следил, как Он накладывает чёрную краску на шею. Его щёки горели, пульс подскочил до ста ударов в минуту, и пальцы до сих пор ощущали фантомные соприкосновения с кожей. Глаза Тайлера сверкнули в отражении зеркала, когда Он кинул на Джоша сердитый, почти злобный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

Этого было достаточно. Джошу было достаточно того, что Тайлер был рядом. Что он мог смотреть на Него, разговаривать с Ним, заставлять Его смеяться, заставлять Его ругаться. Тайлер отталкивал его в моменты, когда Джош терял голову, воображая, что момент их физической близости может длиться вечно, что они навсегда могут застрять в рубиновом, блистающем мире. Но этого было достаточно. Достаточно этих редких, ненасытных поцелуев, между которыми проходила вечность, и каждый раз Джош ждал. Чем дольше он ждал, тем ярче они были. Тем сильнее пылали тлеющие огни.

— Чёрт, — острое лезвие ножа скользнуло по пальцу, оставляя тонкий кровавый след.

Джош прижал рану к губам, слизывая багровую каплю и чувствуя металлический привкус. Сегодня они проводили вечер вместе, играя в Mario Kart и слушая музыку. Джош решил приготовить томатный соус для спагетти.

— Что случилось? — Тайлер глянул в кухню, услышав его ругань.

— Порезался, — Джош открыл кран, чтобы промыть кожу.

— М, — Тайлер подошёл ближе и внимательно посмотрел на доску, где лежали тонко нарезанные помидоры и серебристый нож с острым лезвием, — позволь мне.

Он закрыл кран и, взяв Джоша за запястье, внимательно осмотрел пальцы. Кровь снова проступила из-под вспоротой кожи. Тайлер обхватил кончик пальца губами и медленно всосал его в рот, не отрывая от Джоша затуманенного взгляда.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Джош, чувствуя как сердце забилось в горле, в желудке, ниже, под пупком, разливаясь жарким возбуждением по всему телу.

Тайлер не ответил, а отпустив его руку, прижался губами к раскрытым губам Джоша.

Всё вновь окрасилось в красное. Он словно вступил в лаковый пунцовый шар и сделал шаг навстречу неизвестному. Его бросило в жар, он слышал своё дыхание, дыхание Тайлера, он протолкнул язык в Его рот, прижал ладонь к затылку, чтобы ни на секунду не оторваться от Него. Все чувства, все эмоции сливались в бушующее море гранатового цвета.

Порезанный палец пульсировал, как раскаленный докрасна металл.

— Давай заклеим его пластырем, — шёпотом сказал Тайлер, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, оставляя между лицами сантиметр.

Джош смотрел на Его пухлые губы, которые тускло поблескивали самым прекрасным оттенком. Они горели поцелуем, и Джош не хотел шевелиться.

— Извини, что сорвался в прошлый раз, — также тихо сказал Тайлер.

— Всё нормально, я понимаю, — ответил Джош, желая как можно дольше растянуть этот момент.

— Я просто не хочу лишних проблем с Дженной.

— Я знаю, — Джош опустил глаза.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — ресницы Тайлера затрепетали, и Джош снова прильнул к Его влажным, раскрытым губам.

… Он наблюдал, как Тайлер собирается на сцену. Их пиджаки были самого пошлого ярко-красного оттенка, который Джош когда-либо встречал. Как дешёвая помада на пьяной проститутке.

Джош уже надел маску и собирался уходить, как Тайлер подскочил к нему и, задрав её до самого носа, вдруг поцеловал его в уголок рта. На Его щеках цвёл нежный румянец, и никакая щетина не могла скрыть этого.

— Увидимся, — сказал Он и, не оглядываясь, вышел из гримёрки.

Зал вибрировал. Багряный отражался от свётло-голубого.

Джош ждал. В его сердце распускался пурпурный бутон.


	14. Flashing Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайлер не хочет фотографироваться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG, Зарисовочка к фотосессии в Талсе.  
> https://vk.com/joshler?w=wall-122995608_323372

— Тайлер, встань, пожалуйста, сюда и изобрази задумчивость, — попросил Брэд, указывая на угол гримёрки.

Тайлер закатил глаза к потолку. Как его это задолбало. Он не собирался фотографироваться, он просто собирался делать то, что обычно делает — настраиваться на шоу, петь и заводить толпу. Одним словом, он собирался работать, а не изображать задумчивость в ярко-освещаемой комнате.

— Сейчас, — он сердито сопел, пытаясь справится с идиотским галстуком, который не поддавался его манипуляциям, — чёрт!

Он топнул ногой и, выругавшись, бросил это занятие.

— Ладно, не завязывай его, просто подними, как будто, — Брэд сделал паузу, — это петля.

— Так? — Тайлер поднял кончик галстука, как мёртвое животное.

— Отлично, замри, — Брэд поднял фотоаппарат, — попробуй расслабить лицо, да…

Сделав несколько кадров, Брэд попросил залезть его на стол перед зеркалом.

— Что? Ещё? — Тайлер начинал звереть, — но я не хочу! Мне надоело! Сколько можно?

— Джош, скажи ему, — Брэд сосредоточено разглядывал только что сделанные снимки и даже не поднял на него глаза.

— Тайлер, — спокойно сказал Джош, кивнув головой в сторону окаймленного лампочками зеркала.

— Зачем? — взвыл Тайлер и, крутнувшись на месте, таки полез на стол, — но обещай мне, что это последний шот. Больше я никуда не полезу.

— Окей, — рассеянно кивнул Брэд.

Он уже сфотографировал Джоша, с которым никогда не было особых проблем. Тайлера иногда приходилось уговаривать, но Брэд не стеснялся прибегать к помощи Джоша — Тайлер бубнил, но слушался его.

Галстук был красиво завязан, грим нанесён, и Брэд опять попросил его подумать о чём-нибудь приятном. Тайлер покосился на Джоша.

— Нет, смотри наверх, — Брэд поднял палец вверх, — вот туда.

Тайлер с тяжёлым вздохом подчинился.

— Всё, отлично! — радостно воскликнул Брэд и хлопнул в ладоши, — теперь Джош сядет на стол, а ты встанешь рядом…

— Ты сказал, что это последний шот, — сквозь зубы процедил Тайлер, его щёки вспыхнули от досады.

— Это — последний, — Брэд поднял обе руки вверх, камера болталась у него на животе, как большое, чёрное насекомое, — обещаю!

Джош сел на стол, вокруг него засуетилась гримёрша. Тайлер смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Так, а ты вставай сюда, — Брэд взял его за плечи и передвинул чуть дальше от Джоша.

Тайлер сложил локти на груди.

— Руки опускаем, — мягко попросил Брэд, — отлично.

Он отошёл на несколько шагов назад и, наклонив голову набок, рассматривал получившуюся картину пару секунд. Затем он взял фотоаппарат и защёлкал затвором.

Тайлер облизнул губы и положил ладонь на колено Джошу. Оно было так близко к нему, этот жест напрашивался сам собой.

Брэд отвёл камеру от лица разглядывая их и, усмехнувшись, нажал кнопку.

Через несколько минут всё закончилось. Народ постепенно покидал гримёрку, и Тайлер ослабил ненавистный галстук. Джош всё также сидел на столе и листал ленту твиттера.

— Наконец-то, — облегчённо выдохнул Тайлер и повернулся к нему.

Он встал между его ног. Обернувшись назад, чтобы проверить, все ли ушли из комнаты, и убедившись, что всё чисто, он забрал телефон из руки Джоша и отложил его в сторону.

Джош поднял на него глаза, в которых мерцали огоньки отражённого света.

— Ты как всегда, — улыбнулся он, поднимая бровь.

— Да ну их, — Тайлер взял его за подбородок и властно прижался губами к его губам, сразу раскрывая их и проникая языком в рот.

Джош положил ему ладонь на щёку, отвечая на поцелуй. Получив своё, Тайлер отстранился и ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта. Он потрепал жёлтые волосы на затылке Джоша, и хлопнул его по туго обтянутому брюками бедру.

— Пойдём, займёмся уже настоящим делом.

Джош коротко рассмеялся и спрыгнул со стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это вообще мой первый оригинальный (в смысле, не переводной) фик по Пилотам


	15. Мастера Фотошопа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайлер готов пойти на многое, чтобы новый альбом имел успех

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG

— Нам нужно раскрутить альбом, — пробормотал Тайлер, листая новости в телефоне.

— Ещё раскрутить? — Джош читал твиттер.

— Конечно, мы только начали, — Тайлер решительно поднялся и подошёл к ноутбуку, Джош проводил его взглядом. — Мне нужны фотки.

— Это к Брэду, — Джош заблокировал телефон и потянулся.

Тайлер защёлкал мышкой.

— Ты умеешь пользоваться фотошопом? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Ну так, не очень, — Джош вытянул шею, пытаясь понять, что задумал Тайлер.

— Брэд, привет, чувак, ты вернулся в Штаты? — Тайлер прижал трубку плечом к уху и снова защёлкал мышкой. — Круто, — отозвался он. — Слушай, помнишь те фотки, которые мы делали в апреле? Можешь прислать мне парочку? — Тайлер помолчал. — Мне нужно что-нибудь особенное, — он хихикнул. — Чувак, чувак, ты читаешь мои мысли, — Тайлер снова засмеялся, и Джош не выдержал и подошёл к столу. — Окей, да, давай. Через две минуты подключусь.

— Что за мысли прочитал Брэд? — Джош наклонился и увидел на экране нелепую картину: знаменитый кадр из «Титаника», где герой Ди Каприо обнимает героиню Уинслет на корме корабля. Только вместо лица Ди Каприо было лицо Джоша, а вместо лица Уинслет — Тайлера.

— Что за дерьмо? — нахмурился Джош.

— Сейчас будет кое-что получше, — Тайлер свернул окно и включил скайп: имя Брэда появилось на мониторе.

— Привет, Джош, — махнул рукой Брэд. — Короче, смотрите, можно сделать так, — он показал обложку к фильму «Кинг Конг»: вместо лиц главных героев фильма были лица Тайлера и Джоша.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, почему у этой гориллы моё лицо? — возмутился Джош.

— Но у меня есть вариант получше, — продолжил Брэд, не обращая внимания на вопрос. — Смотри, «Звезда родилась» вышла в прокат совсем недавно, и если сделать вот так, — на экране, как по волшебству, фотку Тайлера придвинули вплотную к фотке Джоша, так что они прижимались друг к другу лбами. Они улыбались и не сводили друг с друга счастливых глаз.

— Какого хрена! — Джош выпрямился и махнул рукой. — Это… перебор!

— Кинг-Конг тебе больше понравился? — обратился к нему Брэд.

— Нет! Господи, — он снова наклонился к экрану. — Что это такое вообще?

— Это то, что надо, чувак! — радостно воскликнул Тайлер и захохотал, запрокинув голову к потолку. — Скинь мне на почту.

— Да, сейчас отредачу немного, и через минуту она будет у тебя, — кивнул Брэд.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер отключился и крутанулся на стуле, широко улыбаясь.

— Что ты собрался с этим сделать? — Джош сложил руки на груди.

— Залью на твиттер, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Тайлер и уткнулся в телефон.

— Ты издеваешься? Это официальный постер «Звезда Родилась», — не сдавался Джош. — Это будет выглядеть так, будто мы насмехаемся над Леди Гагой и… этим мужиком, не помню, как его.

— Брэдли Купер, — кивнул Тайлер. — Ничего страшного, я их отмечу, — кашлянул он, тщетно пытаясь замаскировать смешок.

— Ты… Нет, ты не можешь, так поступить, — покачал Джош.

Телефон Тайлера пиликнул. Он с улыбкой открыл файл и показал Джошу: чёрно-белая фотография, Джош с укулеле, Тайлер с блокнотом, между их лицами два сантиметра от силы. Сбоку надпись жёлтым: A Trench is born.

— Боже, — Джош прикрыл глаза. — Зачем? Почему? Почему именно так?

— Ты знаешь, как это работает, — убеждённо ответил Тайлер. — Никого не оставит равнодушным. И мне кажется, здесь есть элемент юмора, а людям нравится смеяться.

— А элемент юмора нельзя впихнуть в какую-нибудь другую фотку, где не будет, — Джош помахал ладонью между ними, — вот этого вот?

— Хэй, чего ты боишься? — Тайлер и встал и двинулся на него. — Что Дебби будет ревновать? Или Дженна подумает, что это была твоя идея? — он оказался так близко, ближе, чем обычно они позволяли друг другу. — Не думаю, что они воспримут это всерьёз.

— Это слишком… реалистично, — сглотнул Джош, не силах посмотреть Тайлеру в глаза, и поэтому он решил пялиться на его губы. Не лучший вариант.

— Реалистично? — Тайлер слегка приподнял брови и не думал отступать. — В каком смысле?

— Ты знаешь, в каком, — Джош опустил голову. — Кроме того, это нечестно.

— М, — губы Тайлера дрогнули в улыбке, — а ты бы хотел, чтобы было честно? — он перешёл на хриплый шёпот. — Ты бы хотел, чтобы нас сфотографировали вот так? — Тайлер прижался лбом ко лбу Джоша и выдохнул через рот, опалив губы Джоша горячим дыханием.

О, боже, отчаянно подумал Джош. Тайлер ни перед чем не остановится. Кинуть в интернет фотку, на которой они почти целуются, чтобы привлечь к группе больше внимания? Окей, без проблем. Предложить фотосессию в стиле романтических комедий? Ладно, а почему бы и нет? Или Тайлер решил, что он испугается?

— Может быть, — отозвался Джош, с трудом делая шаг назад.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь мы это сделаем, — Тайлер моргнул и встряхнул головой, будто вспомнив, где находился. — А пока нам нужно, чтобы альбом покупали. И я уверен, Леди Гага нам ещё спасибо скажет, за рекламу фильма с её участием, — он потрепал Джоша по плечу и прошёл мимо него к креслу.

Через пять минут Джош прочитал твит, написанный на официальном профиле twenty one pilots:  
«Сделайте правильный выбор сегодня в музыкальном магазине, в интернете, где угодно, где продаются диски. Наш новый альбом Trench уже в продаже». Под текстом была прикреплена чёрно-белая фотка.

Джош потёр лицо ладонью. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он ретвитнул, добавив «поступите правильно». Он заблокировал телефон и бросил его в угол дивана.

Мобильник Тайлера пиликнул. Джош поднял голову: Тайлер смотрел на него с улыбкой, точно такой же, как на отфотошопленной фотографии. Облизнув губы, Джош улыбнулся в ответ.


	16. Татуированный Ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайлер принял решение поменять что-нибудь в своей жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13

Если прийти на работу на час раньше остальных, то в офисной кухне пусто и тихо и можно спокойно позавтракать. Тайлер обычно так и делал: он первым появлялся в офисе, а вечером уходил раньше остальных, до того, как начиналась привычная суета. Боже храни гибкий график.

Вот и сегодня по просторному помещению разливался холодный утрений свет, и Тайлер наслаждался едва уловимым шорохом собственных шагов в месте, которое через час наполнится гулом голосов и хриплой музыкой из колонок.

Он выспался и чувствовал себя бодро и, несмотря на серость за окном, был готов покорить предстоящий день. Он кинул рюкзак в своё кресло и отправился заваривать кофе. Напевая под нос дурацкую песню, которая, должно быть, играла на радио последние дни, Тайлер пританцовывал, слегка покачивая бёдрами.

— О, и мне плесни кофейку, будь добр, — услышал он, и хорошее настроение растворилось, как пар, поднимающийся от чашки.

Тайлер повернулся и увидел Джоша: тот потягивался и зевал, блаженно закрыв глаза. Чёрные узкие джинсы болтались на честном слове, мятая майка грязно-серого цвета вызывала смесь жалости и желания подарить ему новую. На голове, в тон майке, была бессменная шапка, и каждый раз, глядя на неё, Тайлер задумывался, зачем она ему в офисе. Шапка. В офисе. Почему?

— Доброе утро, — угрюмо промямлил он и нажал кнопку на кофемолке. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, — тихо спросил он сам себя, зная, что Джош не услышит.

— Долгая ночка, — тот плюхнулся на стул и опять зевнул, не прикрыв рот рукой. — А ты и правда ранняя пташка, Роберт.

Тайлер сжал зубы. Если быть до конца откровенным, то наверное, самую малость, он ненавидел Джоша. По нескольким причинам.

Во-первых, он называл Тайлера по второму имени, хотя все вокруг всегда называли его Тайлер, и Джош это знал. Несколько раз он намекал, что, хэй, хэй, хэй, меня совсем не так зовут, но с другой стороны, это было его второе имя, и в итоге он смирялся. До следующего называния его Робертом.

Во-вторых, Джош работал в компании полгода. Тайлер — два. За полгода Джоша полюбили все — от генерального директора, который появлялся в офисе раз в три месяца, до девочки-администратора. Все. Как один. Джош то, Джош это, Джош весь такой золотой и талантливый, лучший художник со времён да Винчи. Вокруг него вечно кто-то вился, спрашивал совета или просто болтал за жизнь во время обеденного перерыва на кухне.

Чего достиг Тайлер за два года? Сдержанные кивки в знак приветствия, «Молодец, Джозеф», когда он вытащил всех из финансовой ямы четыре месяца назад, и несколько минут драгоценного внимания Джошуа Дана, который называл его Робертом.

Дерьмо.

— Мне без молока, — Джош почесал лоб, отчего шапка съехала набок и из-под неё вылез пушистый клок голубых волос.

— Я помню, — сердито ответил Тайлер, громко стукнув кружкой об стол перед его носом.

— Спасибо, — сонно ответил Джош, не обратив внимание на всплеск его эмоций.

У Тайлера пропал аппетит, но он решил, что нет, сегодня он не побежит в свой полумрачный угол, чтобы хлебать остывший кофе в гордом одиночестве. Сегодня он сломает шаблон и сделает что-нибудь грандиозное. Например, скажет Джошу, что он его достал.

— Почему ты так рано пришёл? — с вызовом спросил Тайлер, будто Джош совершил что-то противозаконное.

— А я не уходил, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — У нас весьма удобный диван, оказывается, лучше чем дома, — он хмыкнул. — Надо будет почаще браться за проекты, дедлайн которых был вчера, — Джош дёрнул бровями и отпил кофе.

Точно. Тот проект, про который все говорили последнюю неделю. Видимо, Джош за него взялся. Он вообще отличался завидной работоспособностью во всех областях: мог нарисовать всё, что угодно для любой игры, мог разработать логотип для приложения, мог составить бизнес-план, мог организовать команду людей, мог всё сделать сам. Вот же бесперебойный биоробот, с досадой подумал Тайлер, поймав себя на том, что пялится на его руку сверху донизу забитую ярко-цветной татуировкой — на плече Млечный Путь, под ним — дерево, буйно разбросавшее ветви по коже. Тоже, наверное, сам рисовал, решил Тайлер и отвёл глаза.

Как-то давно, когда Джош покорил только малую часть коллег, Тайлер пытался научиться улыбаться так же, как Джош — широко, искренне, так, словно всем раздали долгожданные подарки. Но получалось у Тайлера, мягко говоря, хреново — люди, вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, странно на него смотрели и спешили в другой конец помещения. Тайлер перестал изображать чужую улыбку.

— Ну что, — Джош поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу своей татуированной лапищей; Тайлер покачнулся, — пойду поработаю. Спасибо за кофе, Роберт.

Тайлер закатил глаза и принял твёрдое решение что-нибудь изменить в своей жизни как можно скорее.

+++

Он не придумал ничего лучше, как набить татуировку. Мысль об этом закралась в его мозг совершенно незаметно, и вот он уже сидел на Pinterest и искал возможные эскизы.

Тайлер Джозеф тоже может стать крутым парнем. Да. Он набьёт себе татухи, купит косуху и мотоцикл и приедет так на работу, рыча мотором и распугав голубей у входа в здание.

Пожалуй, с мотоциклом он погорячился, но идея о татуировке не отпускала его. Сначала надо решить, где именно он будет её набивать. Либо на руке, либо на… другой руке. Тайлер посмотрел на запястье и вздохнул: можно именно на нём.

— Опа, а кто это у нас тут сидит? — услышал он и чуть не схватился за монитор, чтобы отвернуть его от вездесущего Джоша Дана.

Неожиданно Тайлер понял, что в офисе темней, чем обычно, за окном мерцают огоньки далёких окон, и людей вокруг стало значительно меньше. Рабочий день пролетел быстрее, чем он ожидал.

— Что это, татуировки? — Джош наклонился и его лицо осветилось белым светом от экрана. — Серьёзно? А вот это ничего такая, — он указал на фотку с чёрной розой.

— Не твоё дело, — вырвалось у Тайлера; он закрыл вкладку и начал собираться.

— Вау, — Джош сделал шаг назад, но Тайлер чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. — Не знал, что такой тихоня как ты, может так выражаться.

Кровь бросилась Тайлеру в лицо, и он уже сожалел, что ему взбрело в голову делать татуировку. Он взял телефон, поправил неровно лежащие на столе бумаги и поспешил к выходу. Джош проводил его взглядом.

— Хэй, если ты правда хочешь сделать татуировку, я могу тебе помочь, — чуть громче обычного сказал он Тайлеру в спину.

Сам не зная почему, Тайлер притормозил и повернулся: Джош серьёзно смотрел на него, и на Тайлера вдруг снизошло озарение, почему его все так любят — была в этом растрёпанном парне в шапке набекрень харизма, которая освещала его, как нимб, сквозила в каждом небрежном жесте.

— Сейчас, — Тайлер прочистил горло.

— Что сейчас? — заморгал Джош.

— Поможешь мне придумать эскиз сейчас? — неуверенно предложил Тайлер.

— Окей, — пожал плечами Джош и приблизился к нему. — Пойдём.

К удивлению Тайлера, они пошли не к рабочему столу Джоша. Захватив с кухонного стола открытый пакет с неизвестными орешками, он направился на террасу под открытым небом, на которую обычно выходили, чтобы отдохнуть от работы. Здесь стояли шезлонги, кофейные столики, разноцветные пуфики, валялись мячи и кубики-рубики.

Джош упал в тёмно-синий пуф и вытянул ноги. Тайлер придвинул оранжевый к нему поближе и неуклюже опустился на большую мягкую подушку.

— Ты знаешь хотя бы, что примерно ты хочешь бить? — Джош закинул орех себе в рот и с ожиданием посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Эммм, если честно, — он почесал затылок, — то не очень.

— А почему ты вообще решил делать татуировку?

В ответ Тайлер пожал плечами и кое-как поднялся на ноги, чтобы посмотреть на город, который лежал перед ними. Здания, как коробки с сотнями отверстий, подмигивали загорающимися лампочками, небо меняло оттенок от светло-фиолетового до иссиня-чёрного, уличное движение шумело, как механическое море. Джош встал рядом так близко, что их плечи почти соприкасались, и Тайлер уловил мускатный запах смешанный с ароматом мужского парфюма. Он закусил губу и отвернулся.

— Что значат твои татуировки? — спросил он, чтобы как-то заполнить сгущающуюся тишину. — Татуировки же должны что-то значить?

— Бывает по-разному, — Джош улыбнулся. — Можно сделать что-то, что будет нести какой-то глубокий смысл, а можно набить что-нибудь, что тебе просто приглянулось, — он мотнул головой. — Не знаю, цветы, птицу. Штрих-код, — он улыбнулся шире. — Твоё тело, твоё дело, говорят они. Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось.

— А что бы ты предложил набить мне? — Тайлер опять почувствовал, что краснеет, но надеялся, что Джош не увидит этого в сумерках.

— Хммм, — протянул он, отступив назад и присматриваясь к нему, как будто увидел в первый раз. — Ангелочка.

— Что?! — скандально воскликнул Тайлер. — Почему?

— Шучу, — Джош зашуршал пакетом с орехами. — Просто ты кажешься таким невинным. Правда, сделав любую татуировку, ты будешь больше похож на совращённого ангела, но это точно будет сексуально.

Тайлер повернул голову. Шум города, его многоцветье сменило тон, стихло, затаив дыхание. Их взгляды встретились, и он ощутил, как что-то мягкое и горячее скользнуло от сердца глубоко вниз, словно к нему прикоснулись раскалённым ножом. Тёмные глаза Джоша отражали все огни города, сияли потусторонним блеском, и Тайлер заморгал, не зная, как реагировать на произошедшее.

— Выбрал место? — в голосе Джоша появилась хрипотца, и в третий раз за полчаса Тайлер залился краской.

— Эм, да, — он задрал рукав и показал ему запястье.

Ничего не говоря, Джош взял его руку и приблизил к своему лицу.

— Это тебя кошка поцарапала, или я опять лезу туда, куда не надо? — он провёл кончиком пальца по тонкому кривому шраму, и Тайлер чуть не зашипел так, словно его ударили током.

Он убрал руку и, помедлив, сложил их на груди.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Джош и вновь занялся орехами. — Давай так: я сделаю несколько эскизов, пришлю тебе, а ты решишь, захочешь ты что-нибудь из этого или нет?

— Хорошо, — согласился Тайлер, радуясь, что они сменили тему.

— Ты хочешь цветную или чёрно-белую?

— Второй вариант.

— Понял, — Джош смял пустой пакет и положил его в карман. — У меня есть знакомый мастер, могу дать его контакты.

— О, это было бы здорово, — слабо улыбнулся Тайлер, не понимая, почему Джош ему помогает. — Спасибо.

— Пока не за что, — он протянул ему руку, и Тайлер пожал её после секундного колебания. — До встречи.

Джош ушёл, и Тайлера не покидало ощущение, что он побывал в другой вселенной, где Джош, которого он знал днём, совсем не Джош, с которым он только что разговаривал. Возможно он сам, Тайлер Джозеф, становился другим под влиянием ночи, когда мыслишь по-другому, и время превращается в застывший космос над головами.

+++

Проснувшись раньше будильника, Тайлер наблюдал как утренний свет рассеивается по комнате. Его разбудило чёткое осознание того, какую татуировку он хочет: едва открыв глаза, он понял, что ему не понадобятся эскизы Джоша, у него есть готовый вариант. Пусть простой, но это будет его рисунок.

Тайлер сел на кровати и взял телефон. Нашёл Джоша в социальных сетях и открыл окно сообщений. Он закусил губу, обдумывая слова, которыми озвучит необычную просьбу. Будь что будет, решился он и набрал:

«Я знаю, что хочу набить. Если я попрошу тебя сходить со мной к мастеру, это будет очень странно?»

Тайлер закрыл глаза, когда нажал «отправить», и спрятал телефон под подушку. Это будет странно хотя бы потому, что он почти ненавидел Джоша несколько дней назад, а теперь просит поддержать его. Этот Джошуа Дан точно колдун, если так быстро располагает к себе людей, особенно такого неприступного, как Тайлер.

Мобильный пискнул, только когда Тайлер натягивал куртку и собирался выйти из дома.

«Без проблем».

Стоя с одной рукой вдетой в рукав, Тайлер набрал «спасибо» в ответ и, улыбнувшись, поспешил на работу.

+++

Запястье было обмотано прозрачной плёнкой, сквозь которую виднелись три тонких чёрных линии. Тайлер смотрел на них, как зачарованный, смутно ощущая подобие гордости: он сделал это, он теперь крутой чувак с татуировкой. Правда, он не знал, изменится ли отношение людей к нему, но к себе у него уже точно поменялось.

— Доволен? — спросил Джош, глядя на него с ухмылкой. — Говорят, сделав одну, не можешь остановиться, и я склонен согласиться.

— Пока не знаю, — пожал плечами Тайлер, улыбаясь так, что у него, кажется, немного свело щёки. — Мне нравится.

— Ну и отлично. Думаю, что следующую татуировку мы ждать долго не будем, — он спрятал руки в карманы джинс. — Так и до септума недалеко.

— До кого? — не понял Тайлер.

— Это пирсинг такой в нос, — Джош потрогал перегородку между ноздрями. — Тебе бы пошло, — он кашлянул и посмотрел в сторону.

— Оу, — Тайлер попробовал представить себя с этим септумом.

— Подбросить тебя до дома? — после паузы спросил Джош.

Тайлер повернулся к нему и сощурил глаза:

— Знаешь, ты мне никогда не нравился, — начал он и нервно облизнул сухие губы, — но за последние несколько дней, я понял, что был не прав.

— Оу, _я_ тебе не нравился? — глаза Джоша вдруг стали в два раза больше. — Как такое возможно? Меня же все обожают! — он театрально взмахнул рукой.

— Именно из-за этого! — развеселился Тайлер и направил на него указательный палец: — А ещё потому, что ты называл меня Робертом.

— В смысле? — на лице Джоша отразилось непонимание. — Ты не Роберт?

— Я Тайлер, — с улыбкой сказал он, разглядывая его щёки, покрытые трёхдневной щетиной, отгоняя мысль, что он хочет прикоснуться к этим крошечным колючкам. — Роберт моё второе имя.

— Но имя же!

— Да, но я привык, что меня называют Тайлером, — он скользнул взглядом по губам Джоша, глупо надеясь, что он этого не заметил. — Это всё равно, что, если бы все называли тебя Уильямом!

Джош усмехнулся, снял с себя шапку, разлохматил волосы и надел обратно. Тайлеру хотелось спросить, зачем он носит её в офисе, но решил подождать нужного момента. Джош поднял на него глаза.

— Так где ты сказал, ты живёшь?

+++

В машине Джоша пахло фруктовой жвачкой. На радио играли попсовые песенки, и всю недолгую дорогу они обсуждали каждую из них, издеваясь над текстами и банальными битами. Они смеялись, и Тайлер не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз у него было так легко на душе. Неужели всё дело в татуировке?

— Твой дом? — Джош наклонился вперёд, изучая окрестности, и его лицо осветилось холодным голубым светом от ближайших рекламных вывесок.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер, не желая покидать этот ставшим таким уютным салон. — Спасибо.

Он сидел глядя перед собой, чувствуя, как нарастает неловкость вместе с напряжением. Тайлер не знал, как отреагирует Джош, но, призвав остатки смелости, он повернулся и быстро поцеловал Джоша в колючую щёку. Обмирая от смущения, он тут же схватился за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь и убежать, но Джош притянул его к себе за обмотанное плёнкой запястье и поцеловал в губы.

У Тайлера сбилось дыхание, он не шевелился, боясь спугнуть то, что надвигалось на него с ураганной скоростью. Джош снова мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам, и Тайлер сдался. Они целовались, и каждое движение, каждый вдох наполнял Тайлера сияющим светом, который был таким ярким и чистым, что обжигал изнутри.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, Джош улыбался, и Тайлер понял, что опирается рукой о его коленку.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер облизнулся и, боже, он хотел ещё, он хотел целоваться с Джошем, пока им не начнут стучать по лобовому стеклу, чтобы они пошли и сняли комнату.

— Не за что, — Джош не сводил с него глаз.

— В смысле, что подвёз. И за… это тоже, — пробормотал он, стараясь не глядеть на Джоша. — Я лучше пойду.

— Целуешься ты совсем не как ангелок, — констатировал Джош, усаживаясь поудобней и сверкая таинственной улыбкой.

Тайлер добродушно закатил глаза и открыл дверь.

— Пока, — кинул он через плечо и уверенно зашагал по направлению к дому, не осознавая до конца, что улыбается под стать Джошу.

Коротко рассмеявшись самому себе и покачав головой, Тайлер наконец признал, что Джош покорил его окончательно и бесповоротно. Принять это оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем он думал.

+++

Он проснулся до звонка будильника, потому что ему приснилось, что он делает новую татуировку. Было полвосьмого утра, и Тайлер набрал сообщение:

«У меня есть идея. Встретимся? Прямо у тату-мастера».

Джош ответил через полчаса: «Без проблем».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик написан по заявке #14: слэш+коллаж:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840229/v840229898/450b0/o_TLhjyHn00.jpg


	17. Рождество Внутри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmasy inside  
> Тайлер ждёт подарки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По большому счёту это та же вселенная, что и в "Татуированном Ангеле", поэтому ER

Офис искрился. Кто нашёл время так украсить это огромное помещение, Тайлер ума не мог приложить. В углу, у огромного квадратного окна стояла ёлка, наряженная так, что ёлка на Тайм Сквер ей бы позавидовала — ленточки и носочки, блестящие олени и разноцветные шары, на верхушке — большая переливающаяся звезда.

Здесь и там висели большие белые пуговицы на прозрачных шнурках — видимо они играли роль снежинок. На стене висел самодельный плакат с собственноручно нарисованным Санта-Клаусом и стихом из Святого Писания. На нём были маленькие кармашки с открытками и пожеланиями — бери и беспрекословно верь, что предначертанное сбудется.

И везде — огни, гирлянды, ниспадающие с потолка, как волшебные светящиеся конфетти на нитках. У Тайлера рябило в глазах, когда он смотрел вокруг и не находил ни одного уголка, где бы не мигали праздничные лампочки.

Сквозь болтовню и смех, пробивалась мелодия Last Christmas. Несмотря на то, что песня была грустная, она влекла за собой рождественский настрой. Тайлер вздохнул и огляделся, намереваясь избавиться от появившегося уныния, и что в прошлом году у него было точно такое же ощущение на точно такой же офисной вечеринке. Тогда он тоже ходил, как неприкаянный, и не знал, к какой компании приткнуться. На этот раз он не мог выбрать между Брендоном, который искусно пародировал сценки из «Одного дома», и все смеялись, как будто никогда не смотрели этот фильм, и Патриком, который собрал целых пять человек, чтобы показать, как сделать веночек из зелёной бумаги и проволоки.

Вообще Тайлер бы с удовольствием отправился домой, если бы не одно «но» — дурацкий Тайный Санта, который прилежно проводился в офисе каждый декабрь, и каждый раз Тайлер рвал на голове волосы, не зная, какой подарок подобрать. Он гуглил и штурмовал магазины, но помучившись останавливал выбор на самом банальном и практичном. Носки. Шарф. А в этом году, Тайлер даже не особо мучился, потому что в этом году ему предстояло дарить подарок Джошу.

Который, кстати, расхаживал неизвестно где, в костюме Санта-Клауса, с мешком на перевес, и раздавал подарки всем, кто встречался ему на пути. Тайлеру было до щекотки в животе интересно — чьё имя вытянул Джош на жеребьёвке Тайного Санты. Конечно, Тайлер надеялся, что это было его имя, но здравый смысл подсказывал — ни хрена.

Потому что наверное — _наверное_ — если бы Джошу выпало его имя, он бы давно нашёл его и вручил безделушку, которых у него был целый мешок. Ну, или нет. Тайлер почесал затылок и решил, что в следующем году надо избавиться от дурацкой привычки всё романтизировать. Он взрослый, серьёзный мужик, пора научиться смотреть правде в глаза — не будет никаких совпадений только потому, что ему так хотелось, чтобы паззлы сложились в нужную картинку.

Мимо, размахивая руками, пробежал Даллон и, направив на него указательный палец, прокричал:

— Весёлого Рождества, чувак! — и скрылся в глубине коридора.

Тайлер вытянул шею, чтобы узнать, куда он так спешил, и даже подумал последовать за ним, но чувство голода внезапно отвлекло его, и он направился к длинному столу с угощениями.

Пахло апельсинами и имбирным печеньем. Заиграло Jingle Bells Rock, и в эту минуту Тайлера охватило настоящее праздничное настроение: всё равно здорово, что хотя бы раз в год можно ждать чуда, и не оправдывать себя тем, что всё бестолку. Может быть ничего и не сбудется, но атмосфера праздника подействовала на него, и он не мог не помечтать о простом человеческом…

— Джозеф! — Пит хлопнул его по спине так, что у него чуть чашка из рук не вывалилась. — С Рождеством! — орал он. — Хэй, что это? — он склонился над чашкой. — Какао? Ты издеваешься? Ты ещё зефирок туда положи! — Пит попытался отобрать кружку, но Тайлер вцепился в неё, как в родную.

— Именно зефирок я и хотел туда положить, — не отступал он, ища глазами миску с крохотными воздушно-розовыми кубиками.

— Да ну тебя, — Пит опять потянулся к кружке, но Тайлер отошёл в сторону, пряча её в ладонях. — Возьми что-нибудь покрепче, Рождество же!

— Я не пью, — спокойно сказал Тайлер и насыпал себе зефирок.

— Ох, иногда я завидую твоей принципиальности, — после паузы вздохнул Пит, и Тайлер поднял брови от неожиданной искренней грусти в его голосе. — Но меня это не оставит, — Пит снова развеселился и подхватил со стола бутылку шампанского и два бокала. — Хо-хо-хо! Весёлого Рождества! — и он вразвалочку направился к одной из шумных компаний.

Тайлер улыбнулся ему вслед. На душе стало легко и спокойно, как будто кто-то шепнул ему, что совсем скоро произойдёт что-то хорошее, и надо лишь немного подождать. Он взял кружку, которая приятно согревала пальцы, и пошёл на террасу, надеясь немного передохнуть от непрекращающегося шума и слишком ярких красок.

На площадке было пустынно. С неба падали лёгкие снежинки-бусинки и, пройдя вперёд, Тайлер изумлённо заметил несколько расставленных на низком столике свечей. Он с любопытством наблюдал, как умиротворённо раскачивались капли пламени, как ветер играл с ними и не пытался погасить.

Он поставил кружку на край ограждения и посмотрел вниз: свет в окнах, фары автомобилей, светофоры, фонари и линии проводов переплетались образуя сказочное сверкающее покрывало. С такой высоты даже люди, казалось, превратились в неугомонных светлячков и неслись по делам, не зная, как слаженно они вписываются в общий узор. Отдалённо гудели клаксоны, воздух приятно остужал лицо, и Тайлер чувствовал, как сливается с этими огнями, как становится частью этой красоты.

Музыка наполняла офис, как веселящий газ, но до Тайлера доносились лишь приглушённые мелодии. Он обернулся, когда почувствовал, что кто-то зашёл и улыбнулся, увидев Джоша — в красных штанах и короткой куртке с мешком в руке — ни дать, ни взять Санта-Клаус, молодой и без бороды.

— Ты, как всегда, выделяешься из толпы, — сказал он, приближаясь.

— Я, как всегда, никуда не вписываюсь, — парировал Тайлер, делая глоток остывшего какао.

— Потому что ты просто не хочешь, — Джош встал рядом, красно-белый колпак смотрелся на нём нелепо, и Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Может быть, — он пожал плечами и отвёл глаза.

— А чего домой не ушёл? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Джош.

— Тебя ждал, — признался Тайлер, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в лицо.

— Дааа? — протянул Джош, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.

— Да, — Тайлер полез в карман и вытащил аккуратно сложенную бордовую шапку. — Это тебе. Я твой Тайный Санта, — неожиданно его охватил озноб, и он обнял себя обеими руками.

— Оу, — заморгал Джош. — Спасибо, — повертев шапку, он вдруг поднял голову и, недолго думая, надел её на Тайлера.

— Не понял, — возмутился тот.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты её немного поносил, и потом, когда она пропитается запахом твоих волос, отдал мне, — серьёзно ответил Джош.

Тайлер уставился на него: что-что он там говорил себе про романтизацию? От неё точно нужно избавляться, ибо фу, у него во рту засахарилось от этих слов. Он поморщился. Заметив его гримасу, Джош хохотнул.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, что идеально дополнит твой гардероб, — он полез в мешок.

— Мне страшно, — Тайлер посмотрел себе на грудь, где с белой ткани на него смотрела рыжая лиса, — что это может быть.

— Ничего, что бы тебе не подошло.

Джош начал доставать карамельные трости-конфеты, ёлочные украшения, нарядные блокноты и совать их Тайлеру в руки, увлечённо разыскивая нужную вещь.

— Вот, — он вытянул короткий коричневый шарф и обмотал его вокруг шеи Тайлера, глядя куда-то поверх его головы. — Будь здоров и всё такое.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Тайлер, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

Он так и держал кучку всевозможных предметов, когда Джош притянул его за кончики шарфа и поцеловал. Тайлер так ждал, так хотел этого, и их холодные губы, как ломтики льда, плавились от горячего дыхания, поднимая облачка пара и окутывая их лица, словно дымкой. Он выдохнул и поцеловал его снова, успев приоткрыть глаза и увидеть его улыбку, плавные изгибы губ. Сердце, как надувное, подпрыгивало в груди, и чужие подарки с глухим стуком посыпались на пол, потому что Тайлер обнял Джоша за шею и прижался к нему всем телом, желая получить больше тепла. Он почувствовал руки Джоша вокруг себя, как его ладони бережно гладили его поясницу, и это, пожалуй, было гораздо лучше колючего шарфа.

— Кому ты должен был дарить подарок? — спросил Тайлер, отрываясь от него, но не отпуская.

— Тебе, — томно ответил Джош, прикрыв веки.

— Правда? — обрадовался Тайлер.

— Нет, — Джош закусил губу и восторженно смотрел на него блестящими глазами.

— Ха-ха, — скривился Тайлер, показывая ему язык.

— Что будешь делать в Рождественские каникулы? — Джош развернулся и закинул ему руку на плечи.

— Как всегда, наверное, — Тайлер в свою очередь приобнял его за талию, и вместе они пошли к дверям, ведущим в офис. — Марио Карт и книжки.

— Приходи ко мне, — Джош хитро прищурился. — Выполним типичный план типичного Рождества.

— Посмотрим «Эту замечательную жизнь»? 

— И её тоже.

— Устроим пикник у ёлки?

— У меня нет ёлки.

— Трагично, — вырвалось у Тайлера, но Джош лишь усмехнулся. — Можно испечь печеньки, или настругать уродливых игрушек из картона.

— Ух ты, об уродливых игрушках из картона я даже как-то не подумал, — они остановились и повернулись друг к другу. — Поцелуемся под омелой? — предложил Джош.

— Я тебя без неё поцелую, — раскачиваясь на пятках, сказал Тайлер.

— Прозвучало, как угроза, — улыбаясь, Джош положил ладонь ему на щёку и провёл большим пальцем по скуле, — но я жду не дождусь её исполнения.

С трудом отогнав истому, Тайлер облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от этого счастливого лица. Джош легко чмокнул его в кончик носа, и Тайлер хихикнул, одновременно смущаясь и лопаясь от радости, как сотни крошечных пузырьков в шампанском.

Падал снег, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, Тайлер ходил по офису в шапке, время от времени поглядывая на Джоша и перехватывая его лукавые взгляды. Нафлиртовавшись всласть, он отправился домой дожидаться дня, когда он сможет вернуть Джошу подарок и снова поцеловать его под электрическим светом гирлянд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот в этой группе (https://vk.com/public150026999) сделали красивые картинки:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840129/v840129200/5caae/c70FzUDSEiQ.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c831208/v831208200/350fd/HHE1YQT1LIQ.jpg


	18. Зелёный, февраль, кеды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG

Как только Тайлер ступил на асфальт, он почувствовал, как под правой ступнёй, в аккурат под большим пальцем растеклось холодное мокрое пятно. Он остановился, пожевал жвачку так, что заболели челюсти, и обвёл взглядом снежный пейзаж.

Февраль в этом году выдался суровым: вечерами выла вьюга, каждый день падал противный мокрый снег. У Тайлера была тёплая шапка и шарф, поношенное, но крепкое пальто и не было подходящей обуви. Каждую осень он говорил себе, что нужно купить зимние ботинки и каждую осень забывал об этом. Два года подряд это прокатывало, но не в 2020.

Сейчас он переступил с ноги на ногу, как дурак, и от души пожелал себе остаться живым и здоровым к окончанию суток. Он натянул шапку до бровей, зарылся подбородком в шарф и, подняв плечи, направился на остановку.

Правая ступня насквозь промокла и мерзко хлюпала. Нет, ну так нельзя. Тайлер снова остановился и посмотрел на правую ногу. Либо он сейчас идёт в обувной магазин и покупает ботинки с самой толстой подошвой, либо он идёт домой, звонит Майклу и говорит, что он сегодня не выйдет.

Краем глаза Тайлер уловил, как мимо него медленно проехала машина, потом также медленно сдала назад и остановилась. Боковое стекло опустилось. Тайлер нахмурился.

— Хэй! — зубы Джоша сверкнули из полумрака салона. — Подвезти?

— Эээээ, — Тайлер замялся.

С Джошем было две проблемы: во-первых, между ними, что-то происходило. Джош смотрел на него слишком долго, Тайлер вёл себя неадекватно в его присутствии. Иногда. Не всегда. Всё это было странно.

Во-вторых, они работали в Старбаксе, и если Тайлер работал там, потому что нужно было что-то кушать и чем-то платить за квартиру, то Джош там работал потому, что ему больше было нечем заняться. Ради связей, как он выражался. Денег у него было полно и без подработки в Старбаксе — его обеспеченный папаша обо всём позаботился. Видимо обо всём, кроме связей.

— Я домой, — сказал Тайлер и развернулся на пятках.

Он услышал, как хлопнула дверца машины, затем быстрые шаги Джоша по мокрому снегу.

— О, вау, ты в кедах, — Джош пошёл рядом, как будто его звали. — Не холодно?

— Холодно, — огрызнулся Тайлер. — Поэтому я иду домой.

— То есть сегодня ты на работу не выйдешь?

Тайлер мысленно чертыхнулся. Джош давно наладил связи с Майклом, и наверняка расскажет ему, что Тайлер не вышел в смену тупо потому, что замёрз.

— Выйду, — сказал Тайлер. — Только переобуюсь.

— А, хорошо. Тогда я тебя подожду здесь и потом подвезу.

Тайлер мысленно взвыл.

— Не стоит, я сам. Автобусы ходят каждые десять минут.

— Но мы можем прокатиться на моей «Ауди», — соблазнительно-весёлым тоном сказал Джош.

— Я буду переобуваться полчаса.

— Я подожду в машине.

Вот говно. Тайлер поморщился и посмотрел в сторону.

— Ладно, сдаюсь.

Джош улыбнулся шире, оранжевая шапка съехала набок, и он стал похож на подростка, которого отпустили с последнего урока.

— У меня нет зимней обуви, — признался Тайлер.

Улыбка у Джоша поползла вниз, брови поползли наверх.

— Оу, — он посмотрел на Тайлера, потом на его ноги, потом снова на Тайлера. — Тогда как тебе такой план: ты звонишь Майклу, говоришь, что заболел, потом мы едем в торговый центр и покупаем тебе там самые крутые зимние ботинки. М?

Он прикусил губу. Тайлер вылупился на них. Потом поднял на него глаза.

— Что?

Джош коротко рассмеялся. Тайлер улыбнулся и почувствовал, как щёки заливает адским огнём.

Он позвонил Майклу из машины, когда они мчались по направлению к торговому центру. В салоне пахло чем-то сладким, Тайлеру было тепло. Правая ступня тоже согрелась: она была мокрая, но не критично.

Он смотрел в окно: за ним мелькали деревья, кусты, дома, дороги. Всё было покрыто снегом. Тайлер мысленно покрасил мир в зелёный.

— Скорей бы весна, — тихо сказал он.

— Знаешь, с какой скоростью она движется? — спросил Джош.

— Чего?

— Есть такое понятие «скорость весны».

Тайлер нахмурился. Получается, Джош такой же задрот по рэндомным никому не нужным фактам, как и он. Шикарно. Это только увеличивает уровень неловкости между ними. Как  
и увеличивает шансы того, что к концу дня Тайлер снова будет мечтать о том, чтобы они поцеловались.

— Короче, учёные наблюдали за временем цветения растений одного вида на разной территории, — сказал Джош, — и за фазами развития цветков после окончания зимы. Потом подсчитали, что соцветия одного и того же вида распускаются через двадцать четыре часа на территории находящейся через пятьдесят километров.

— Я ничего не понял, но это прекрасно.

Он улыбнулся и решил, что к приходу весны обязательно поцелует Джоша.


	19. (повседневная) усталость и (небольшая) радость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, romantic-переromantic shit -господи, это так романтично, я щас сдохну, ааа, простите.  
> Happy Holidays! (хотя до них ещё 100 лет, но не важно)
> 
> Упомянутая песня - Phosphorescent - Song For Zula (LISTEN TO IT)  
> <33

Когда Тайлер долго смотрел на мигающую гирлянду, у него кружилась голова. Он закрывал глаза и разноцветные огоньки мигали не так ярко.

Красный, зелёный, голубой. Красный, зелёный, голубой.

Гирлянда висела под потолком, освещая угол над компьютерным столом. Тайлер повесил её туда, чтобы создать праздничное настроение, но получалось какое-то наркоманское. Может быть, потому, что он не двигался несколько минут и тупо пялился на гирлянду? Может быть.

Родители уехали к своим родителям, чтобы поздравить их с наступающим Рождеством. Тайлер лежал на кровати и смотрел на гирлянду. Из колонки завывала рождественская  
песнь, или нечто вроде. Он не вслушивался. Он размышлял о том, что ему делать со своей жизнью хотя бы сегодня.

«Тук-тук», послышалось с компьютерного стола вслед за короткой вибрацией. Тайлер открыл глаза и чуть не ослеп от радужных огней под потолком.

Сто процентов это было сообщение от Джоша, но Тайлеру так не хотелось шевелиться. Вообще это плохой знак: нежелание шевелиться. Но зачем, вопрошал себя Тайлер, что он там не видел в этом сообщении. Привет, как дела? Можно зайти? Пойдём погуляем?

Голова закружилась сильнее, хотелось спать. Иногда Тайлер думал: а что если он сейчас уснёт и завтра не проснётся? Каково это? Наверное, очень грустно. Хотя с другой стороны, если он завтра не проснётся, то не будет ничего чувствовать. Такой ход событий его не устраивал, и он с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся.

«Ты занят?» — спрашивал Джош в сообщении. — «Я зайду?»

Тайлер так устал от их непонятных отношений. Какие-то друзья с привилегиями, или как там это называется. Хотя до всех привилегий ещё не дошло, но они уже лежали на поверхности.

Типа: Джош мог остаться у него ночевать и спали они в одной кровати. Тайлер молча обнимал его и Джош радостно отвечал. Один раз он поцеловал Тайлера в висок. Он чуть не сдох от прилива чувств. Или это был прилив пива, которого они налакались в честь Дня Независимости. Тайлер не понял, но ещё долго вспоминал тот вечер. Было приятно. Ему понравилось. Он стал приглашать Джоша чаще. Пиво больше не пили, но также обнимались в кровати, и Тайлер засыпал, мысленно моля Джоша о том, чтобы он поцеловал его в висок.

Помимо этих странных, слишком нежных для «просто друзей» эпизодов, ничего не происходило. Они пересекались в колледже и здоровались друг с другом за руку, как нормальные мужики, ели в столовке за одним столом, делали уроки, тусили с другими друзьями. Интересно, подумал Тайлер, целует ли Джош своих друзей в висок? Может быть, у него это норма. Тайлер задумался: ну нет. У него тоже есть друзья, помимо Джоша, и никого, кроме него, он в свою постель не приглашает и…

Тук-тук.

«Ты спишь что ли?»

«Я сдох. Заходи»

Джош появился на пороге через пятнадцать минут. Вокруг его шеи была обмотана гирлянда: красный, зелёный, голубой. У Тайлера закружилась голова.

— От чего она работает? — спросил он, пытаясь проморгаться.

— От моей внутренней энергии.

— Очень смешно, — Тайлер оставил дверь открытой и зашёл в дом.

Он вернулся в комнату и лёг обратно на кровать. Из колонки лилась песня в исполнении церковного хора.

— Вот это репертуар, — сказал Джош. — Скинешь мне на телефон? Буду слушать по утрам и очищать чакры.

Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Просто, — Джош пожал плечами и сел на кровать. — Надоело рубиться в Brawl Stars и я подумал, напишу-ка я Тайлеру, узнаю, как дела.

Тайлер кивнул.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — услышал он, с трудом веря своим ушам: обычно он такого не говорил.

— Правда? — гирлянда вокруг шеи и гирлянда в углу весело перемигивались.

— Да, — Тайлер сглотнул и сел. — Давай, может, что-нибудь замутим? — господи, что он говорит сегодня? «рад тебя видеть», «замутим» — всё хорошо вообще?

— Оу-кей, — протянул Джош, не сводя с него глаз. — Предлагаю, для начала поставить другую музыку, а то я чувствую себя как на сеансе по изгнанию дьявола.

Он включил свой плейлист, а Тайлер достал игру, которую ему подарила тётя на прошлое Рождество.

— Вообще в неё нужно играть в команде из трёх-четырёх человек, — он читал правила, — но мы можем попробовать. Типа: ты берёшь карточку и называешь ассоциацию, связанную с этим словом, а я должен угадать.

Они начали играть и разобрали примерно половину карточек, когда Джош вдруг замолчал и, закусив губу, уставился на свои ладони. Тайлер напрягся.

— Там что-то неприличное?

— Эм, нет, — Джош быстро посмотрел на него и снова опустил глаза. — Я хотел спросить тебя кое-что.

Вот оно, мелькнуло у Тайлера, и он почувствовал, как яростно краснеет. Что «оно», он не мог определить, но внутри него Земля только что сошла с орбиты.

— Слышишь эту песню? — спросил Джош, подняв на него глаза.

Тайлер заморгал. Он ничего не слышал, кроме ударов сердца в ушах, но медленно качнул головой.

— Ты… — замялся Джош. — Я хотел бы, — он опять замолчал, и Тайлер закусил губу.

— Я тоже хотел бы, — тихо сказал он, мучаясь от желания помочь.

Джош неуверенно протянул ему ладонь. Тайлер сглотнул и прикоснулся к ней кончиками пальцев. Джош сжал их, встал с кровати и потянул Тайлера за собой.

Оказывается, он просто хотел пригласить его на танец, с облегчением или разочарованием подумал Тайлер. А он-то себе напредставлял, как они страстно целуются под гирляндой.

— Мне так нравится эта песня, — тихо сказал Джош. — Мне кажется, что под неё должен потанцевать каждый.

Тайлер что-то промычал в ответ и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Ярко переливалась гирлянда, и он закрыл глаза. У Джоша был мягкий свитер и мягкая кожа, он него пахло то ли клубникой, то ли апельсинами, и Тайлер подумал: как романтично. Интересно, Джош специально добавил эту песню в плейлист, или это вышло случайно?

Он повернул голову и слабо улыбнулся, заметив, что Джош также слабо улыбался ему. Когда песне спели «but my heart is wild, my bones are steel», Тайлер наклонился к нему и слегка коснулся губами его щеки. Увидел, как Джош закрыл глаза. Тайлер почувствовал его поцелуй на своей коже, где-то рядом с губами. Он закрыл глаза и слепо поцеловал его снова. И снова.

Он больше не держал его за руку, он отпустил его и подставлял лицо под его поцелуи. Красный, зелёный, голубой вспыхивали под веками. Тайлер поцеловал его в губы, рядом с губами, в щёку и, наконец, в висок. Возможно, он всегда хотел поцеловать его туда тоже.

Джош остановился, отошёл от него в другой конец комнаты и включил лампу.

— Эй! — заорал Тайлер, щурясь от яркого света. — Какого хрена?

Самая романтическая песня на свете смолкла. Из колонки заиграло Jingle Bells Rock.

Джош стремительно подошёл к нему, заглянул в глаза и опустился на одно колено.

— Будь моим парнем, — выпалил он.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Тайлер вылупился на него. — Встань!

Джош встал.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — Тайлер не знал, куда смотреть, куда девать руки.

— Я хотел быть галантным, — смутился Джош.

— Моя психика не была готова к таким крутым поворотам судьбы.

— Прости, не рассчитал.

— Ладно.

Они замолчали. Тайлер смотрел на гирлянду вокруг шеи.

— Так что там насчёт стать твоим парнем?

— Ты согласен?

Тайлер опустил глаза и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. Хотел ли он, чтобы Джош стал его парнем? Конечно, да. Знал ли, он что он будет делать дальше в своём новом статусе? Конечно, нет. Он протянул Джошу руку. Тот улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь.

— Это значит «да»? — улыбнулся Джош.

— Это значит двести раз «да».

Тайлер обнял его и поцеловал в висок.


End file.
